Kinder der Generationen
by Leah Andrea Black
Summary: Wer wollte nicht schon immer mal etwas über unsere Lieblingshelden als Kinder wissen? Hier findet ihr einzelne Episoden aus ihren Leben. Beispielweise der 14jährige Albus Dumbledore, der 8jährige Severus, der 5jährige Charlie, die 9jährige Luna usw.
1. 1895 Albus

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ist 14 Jahre alt._

Von unten hörte er aufgeregte Stimmen.

Seine Mutter war zurück und schimpfte – mal wieder – mit seinem Bruder Aberforth.

Anscheinend hatten Aberforth und Ariana zu nah am Fenster gespielt oder irgendetwas in dieser Richtung.

Genau konnte er ihre Worte nicht verstehen, bis -

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Ich verlange, dass du auf der Stelle herunter kommst."

Albus seufzte leise und klappte sein Buch über Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene zu.

Das hörte sich ja fast so an, als ob er etwas ausgefressen hatte, dabei hatte er doch nur hier oben gesessen und gelernt.

Wahrscheinlich…

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich zu dir hochkomme, Bürschchen", rief seine aufgebrachte Mutter abermals.

Hastig stand Albus auf und lief die Treppe hinunter.

Am unteren Treppenabsatz stand seine Mutter, deren Haar das gleiche Kastanienbraun hatte wie sein eigenes.

Das war aber auch schon das einzige, das ihre Verwandtschaft erkennen ließ.

Sein Gesicht, seine blauen Augen und die Brille hatte er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte und er war stolz darauf mit ihm verglichen zu werden – auf die lange, krumme Nase hätte er allerdings verzichten können.

„Mutter", fragte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Kendra Dumbledore ihn noch immer wütend anfunkelte. „Ich war oben und habe gelernt", fuhr er fort, unsicher was er aus der Situation machen sollte.

Die Augen seiner Mutter wurden minimal weicher, ihr Mund jedoch war noch immer zu einer dünnen Linie gezogen.

„Was hatte ich dir gesagt, Albus? Als ich vorhin zum Einkaufen aufgebrochen bin?"

Albus starrte sie verständnislos an.

Sie hatte nichts gesagt oder?

Er war oben beim Lernen gewesen und sie hatte gerufen… hatte gerufen… Oh.

Erkenntnis formte sich in seinem Gesicht als ihm dämmerte, was seine Mutter ihm aufgetragen hatte.

Er blickte sich um und sah durch die offene Wohnzimmertür seine Schwester Ariana und seinen Bruder Aberforth auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin sitzen, beide anscheinend vertieft in irgendein absurdes Spiel, dass sie selbst erfunden hatten.

Kendra seufzte, fort war ihre Wut, wie so oft genauso schnell gegangen wie gekommen.

Seit dem sein Vater gestorben war… nein eigentlich schon seit diesem furchtbaren Angriff auf Ariana waren die Launen seiner Mutter furchtbar wechselhaft.

Mit ihr umzugehen war eine Gradwanderung zwischen Himmel und Hölle, die immer öfter schief zu gehen schien.

Kendra strich ihm durch das dichte, lange Haar und murmelte: „Ich weiß, dass du viel lernst Albus, aber es ist genauso wichtig, dass du mir zuhörst. Du bist der Mann im Haus, mein Sohn und wenn ich fort bin trägst du die Verantwortung über deine Geschwister. Für heute hattest du Glück, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert ist, aber in Zukunft erwarte ich mehr Verantwortung von dir."

Albus nickte ernst und seine Mutter wandte sich ihren Einkäufen zu.

„Aberforth", sagte sie scharf. „Komm her und hilf mir beim auspacken. Albus, geh nur wieder hoch. Der zukünftige Vertrauensschüler sollte schließlich in seinen Studien ein gutes Vorbild sein, nicht wahr?"

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und hatte ihren Ärger auf ihn schon wieder vergessen.

Als Albus zurück nach oben gehen wollte, stieß sein kleiner Bruder ihn in den Rücken.

„Hey", sagte Albus verärgert und drehte sich zu dem zwölfjährigen um.

„Ja, geh nur und lern schön, Albus, perfekter Vertrauensschüler, der du bist", murrte Aberforth und schnitt ihm eine Grimasse.

„Was soll das, Aberforth", fragte Albus und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich kann gut allein auf Ariana aufpassen. Sie mag mich sowieso lieber als dich", fauchte der dünne Junge, der die gleiche Haar- und Augenfarbe wie Albus besaß.

Albus öffnete seinen Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte rief seine Mutter aus der Küche: „Aberforth, ich brauche deine Hilfe JETZT nicht erst in einer Stunde. Und lass deinen großen Bruder in Frieden. Er hat wichtigeres zu tun."

Aberforth schnaubte leise und murmelte: „Genau, unser lieber Hochbegabter ist einfach zu gut, um sich mit seiner einfach Familie abzugeben."

Wieder konnte Albus nichts erwidern, denn Aberforth wandte sich ab und ging in die Küche.

Wann war es soweit gekommen, dachte er bei sich als er seinem Bruder hinter her sah.

Vor einigen Jahren waren sie noch die besten Freunde gewesen, aber das lag lange vor Hogwarts.

Seit dem hatte sich viel verändert.

Er hatte sich verändert.

Seine Mutter hatte Recht, er hatte die Verantwortung für Aberforth und Ariana, nur manchmal viel es ihm schwer daran zu denken, wenn die beiden so ruhig waren und er eine neue Idee hatte…

Er seufzte.

Er würde es wieder gut machen bei Aberforth. Irgendwann.

Und was Ariana betraf…

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und nahm ein Zitronenbonbon aus der Schale auf dem Regal und reichte es anschließend seiner kleinen Schwester, die wie immer kränklich und blass wirkte.

Sie fummelte eine Weile an dem Bonbonpapier bis Albus genug hatte und es ihr aus der Hand nahm.

Er entnahm das klebrige, gelbe Bonbon und hielt es gegen ihre Lippen.

„Mach den Mund auf, Ari."

Sie gehorchte und er steckte die Süßigkeit in ihren Mund.

Zufrieden begann sie es in ihrem Mund hin und her zu schieben und schenkte Albus eines ihrer Zauberhaften lächeln.

Er blickte auf das klebrige Papier an seinen Fingern und überlegte, warum es keinen Zauber gab, der dies verhindern konnte.

Oder gab es einen?

Vielleicht sollte er es einmal nachschlagen?

Nachdenklich und ohne einen weiteren Blick an seine Schwester zu verschwenden machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Nicht klebende Bonbons wären was Ariana ging wirklich praktisch, dachte er als er die Bücher in seinem Regal durch ging und nach einem passenden suchte, schließlich liebte seine Schwester nichts so sehr wie Süßigkeiten.

Vielleicht könnte er so etwas herstellen…

Dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er wollte nichts erfinden was so… so unglamourös war.

Seiner Mutter würde es sicher nicht gefallen, wenn er seine Intelligenz für so etwas benutzte – Verschwendung würde sie wahrscheinlich sagen.

Nein, er sollte lieber darüber nachdenken, was man zum Beispiel alles noch mit Drachenblut anstellen konnte, seiner Meinung nach gaben seine Schulbücher da wirklich nicht genug Informationen her.


	2. 1934 Tom

_Tom Vorlost Riddle ist sieben Jahre alt._

Tom Riddle lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm und betrachtete fasziniert das sich schlängelnde Reptil vor ihm.

»Starr nicht, Menschenkind«, zischte die Schlange mit der dunkelgrünen Haut und bewegte sich auf sein linkes Bein zu.

Der dünne Junge mit den schwarzen Locken zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Schlangen hatten schon sein ganzes Leben lang mit ihm gesprochen.

Er fand ihre zischelnden Laute sogar angenehmer als die Stimmen der anderen Kinder, die mit ihm im Waisenhaus lebten.

Die waren immer viel zu laut und mussten dauernd herum Schreien.

»Hast du was zu fressen gefunden«, fragte Tom interessiert.

Als er die Schlange das letzte Mal gesehen hatte (Vorgestern Abend), war sie gerade auf Beutejagd gewesen.

Er hatte ihr empfohlen sich Billy Stubbs fettes Kaninchen zu schnappen, aber da das Tier noch immer unversehrt war, hatte sie seinen Rat wohl nicht befolgt.

Schade.

Die Schlange antwortete ihm nicht, aber so war sie meistens.

Vielleicht fand sie es ja seltsam sich mit einem Menschen zu unterhalten, dachte er, wo die meisten Leute doch immer nur schreiend vor ihr weg rannten.

Wahrscheinlich mochte sie es sogar, dass die anderen Angst vor ihr hatten und es störte sie, dass Tom überhaupt keine Angst vor ihr hatte.

Er selbst könnte das zumindest gut verstehen.

„Seht mal, da sitzt der kleine Freak", rief jemand hinter ihm.

Tom wandte sich nicht um, auch wenn die Stimme ihn wütend machte.

Er war kein Freak!

Es waren die anderen, die nicht normal waren.

„Komm schon, Tom", rief jetzt eine andere Stimme. „Zeig uns was du kannst, Tom."

Diese Stimme erkannte Tom sofort.

Es war Billy Stubbs, der ihn so oft er konnte bei seinem Langweilernamen rief, nur weil Billy wusste, wie sehr er seinen Namen hasste.

Als wäre Billy ein besserer Name, dachte Tom höhnisch.

„Der Feigling! Der traut sich ja nicht mal uns anzugucken", rief ein anderer Junge, namens Eric Whalley, lachend, der dauernd kränklich aussah.

Genervt blickte er auf und funkelte die vier Jungen, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatten an.

Eric war in seiner Klasse, also genauso alt wie er und Billy war nur ein Jahr älter als er, aber die beiden anderen, Jason Prank und Pete Galagan waren schon elf und demnach viel größer und stärker als Tom selbst.

„Was wollt ihr", fragte er in der gelangweilsten Tonlage die er aufbringen konnte.

Nur zu gerne hätte er ihnen gezeigt, was er wirklich konnte, aber da sie zu viert waren und er ganz alleine war das vielleicht keine so gute Idee.

Mindestens einer von ihnen würde garantiert zu Mrs. Cole rennen und ihn verpetzen, und das sollte er nun wirklich vermeiden.

Erst letzten Monat hatte sie ihm damit gedroht einen „besonderen Doktor" für ihn zu holen.

Tom war nicht blöd.

Er wusste genau, dass sie damit einen Psychoarzt meinte.

Einen der ihn wegsperren konnte.

„Du bist ein kleiner Freak, Riddle", schnarrte Jason und spuckte ihm direkt vor die Füße.

Zornig sprang er auf.

„Uh sieh nur, er wird böse", witzelte Eric.

„Na, was willst du schon machen, Freak", verlangte Pete höhnisch zu wissen.

Alle drei sahen ihn herausfordernd an, aber es war Billy der vor trat und ihm einen Schubs gab.

Tom stolperte nach hinten, gegen den Baum.

„Ich hab dich genau gesehen", rief Billy. „Du hast wieder mit Schlangen gesprochen, du Freak."

„Wahrscheinlich sind das die einzigen Viecher die ihm zuhören", meinte Pete und grinste blöd.

Dem würde das Grinsen schon noch vergehen, dachte Tom.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden, an dem sich noch immer die dunkelgrüne Schlange bewegte.

»Beiß Pete«, wisperte er, ohne sich bewusst zu sein das er jetzt seltsame Zischlaute von sich gab.

Die Jungen sahen sich zuerst überrascht an, dann fingen sie an ihn auszulachen.

„Das ist also deine Schlangensprache, ja", fragte Jason und tat so als ob er es ernst meinen würde. „Umarmt sie dich nachts im Schlaf, damit du nicht so alleine bist, ja? Und bringt sie dir was zu essen? Ausgekotztes? Mein Gott, was für ein Mummy Ersatz."

Da stieß Pete einen Mark erschütternden Schrei aus.

Billy, Eric und Jason wandten sich ihm entsetzt zu und beobachteten Pete der hysterisch von einem Bein aufs andere Sprang und dabei versuchte die Schlange abzuschütteln, deren Zähne sich tief in seinen Knöchel versenkt hatten.

„Was hast du gemacht", rief Billy erschrocken aus.

Ah, jetzt glaubten sie also doch, dass er mit Schlangen sprechen konnte, dachte Tom befriedigt.

„Helft mir doch, helft mir doch", schluchzte Pete verzweifelt, denn die Schlange wollte einfach nicht locker lassen.

Tom grinste hinterhältig.

Jason, der sein Grinsen gesehen hatte, schauderte.

„Halt still, Pete", knurrte er. „Eric lauf los und hol Mrs. Cole."

Dankbar dafür von dem schreiendem Pete und dem fies grinsenden Tom fort zu kommen (und natürlich von der Schlange) wirbelte Eric herum und rannte so schnell er konnte den Hügel hinauf.

„Mach das es aufhört", forderte Jason Tom auf, doch dieser blickte ihn nur starr an.

Jason wandte sich wieder Pete zu, dessen Gesicht mittlerweile kalkweiß war.

„Halt still, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen", wiederholte er.

Pete schien ihn jedoch überhaupt nicht zu hören, irgendwie schien er eher wie in Trance zu sein.

„Ich glaub, er wird gleich ohnmächtig", meinte Billy erschrocken.

»Genug«, murmelte Tom schließlich, als er nach einigen kostbaren Minuten Mrs. Cole den Hügel hinab hetzen sah. In ihrer Begleitung einige der älteren Waisenhausjungen.

Die Schlange ließ endlich von Pete ab und verschwand in Sekundenschnelle vom Schauplatz des Geschehens.

Pete sackte in sich zusammen und Jason konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen und auf die Wiese legen.

„Was ist hier passiert", rief Mrs. Cole keuchend sobald sie in Hörweite war.

Tom warf einen Blick zu den Jungen, um abzuschätzen ob einer von ihnen ihn verraten würde.

Eric schien jedenfalls nicht erklärt zu haben, was hier vor sich ging und Pete sah viel zu erschöpft aus um irgendetwas zu sagen.

Nach einer genauen Betrachtung war er sich sicher, dass auch Jason den Mund halten würde.

So war es doch immer.

Dein Geheimnis gegen meins.

Er würde nicht verraten, dass die anderen ihn geärgert hatten und sie würden nicht sagen, dass er sich seltsam benommen hatte.

Und überhaupt, wer hätte ihnen schon geglaubt, dass eine Schlange auf Tom Riddles Befehl hörte?

Sein Blick wanderte zu Billy, der den seinen trotzig erwiderte.

„Es war Tom, Mrs. Cole. Er hat diese Schlange auf Pete los gelassen."

Mrs. Cole wandte sich an Tom und sie nickte.

Sie würde ihn nicht einmal fragen, ob das stimmte. Das war ihm klar.

Niemand fragte ihn jemals nach seiner Sicht.

Für sie war er ja sowieso das „sonderbare Kerlchen" oder „der Freak".

Tom funkelte den achtjährigen an.

Das würde Billy ihm büßen.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Tom auf seinem Bett, die Knie eng aneinander gedrückt und den Rücken gerade gestreckt als Mrs. Cole in sein Zimmer trat.

„Tom", sagte sie scharf, „hast du etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Billys Kaninchen zu tun?"

Mit seinen unschuldigen, dunklen Augen blickte der Siebenjährige zu der Heimleiterin auf und antwortete: „Billys Kaninchen ist verschwunden? Vielleicht ist es ja weggelaufen, Mrs. Cole."

Mrs. Cole runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, dass ist es nicht. Es ist…", sie zögerte und betrachtete ihn eine Sekunde, dann änderte sie abrupt ihre Meinung. „Schon gut, Tom. Ich werde die anderen Kinder fragen."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus, als sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

Das war wirklich zu einfach gewesen, dachte er bei sich.


	3. 1966 Remus

_Remus John Lupin ist sechs Jahre alt._

Remus grinste schon als er aufwachte.

Er musste nicht einmal auf seinen Kalender an der Wand gegenüber gucken, denn er wusste, dass heute der Tag war, den seine Mutter schon vor Wochen rot markiert hatte.

Heute war der 10. März – sein sechster Geburtstag!

Voller Vorfreude sprang er aus dem Bett und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Draußen herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein und kein einziges Wölkchen war am Himmel zu sehen.

Der perfekte Tag!

Noch im Schlafanzug rannte er polternd die Treppe hinunter.

„Mum! MUM", rief er aufgeregt, als er schlitternd in ihrer kleinen Küche zum stehen kam.

Wie immer war seine Mutter gerade dabei Frühstück zu machen.

Heute duftete es verdächtig nach… Pfannkuchen!

Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Seine Mutter wandte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, Geburtstagskind."

Sie drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Liebling."

„Danke, Mum."

Er beugte sich vor und fragte – obwohl er die Antwort schon längst kannte: „Machst du Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück?"

Sie nickte und wandte sich wieder der Pfanne zu.

„Natürlich. Wie jedes Jahr, Liebling. Warum setzt du dich nicht schon an den Küchentisch, ja?"

Er ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen und griff dann nach der Tasse Kakao, die seine Mutter schon für ihn bereit gestellt hatte.

Suchend sah er sich um.

„Ist Dad schon arbeiten", fragte er enttäuscht.

„Ja, aber er versucht heute Abend früher nach Hause zu kommen."

Remus nickte und versuchte seine Niedergeschlagenheit zu verbergen.

Sein Vater war dauernd arbeiten (so kam es ihm zumindest vor).

Er arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium und Remus wusste, dass das ein wirklich wichtiger Job war und dass (wie seine Mutter so oft sagte) sie das Geld dringend nötig hatten, aber trotzdem… trotzdem hätte er es doch gern gehabt, wenn sein Dad öfter zuhause gewesen wäre – besonders zu seinem Geburtstag.

Seine Mutter reichte ihm einen Teller mit dampfenden Pfannkuchen und strich ihm übers Haar.

„Sei nicht traurig, Remus. Wir zwei werden den Weltbesten Geburtstag verbringen, nicht wahr?"

Er lächelte zu seiner Mutter auf, nickte aber nur.

Sie goss ihm Sirup über die Pfannkuchen.

„Wir könnten in den Garten gehen oder schwimmen, was immer du willst, Liebling", schlug sie vor. „Heute ist schließlich dein Tag."

„Können wir Dad bei der Arbeit besuchen", fragte er bettelnd. „Bitte!"

Sie zögerte, doch dann nickte sie schließlich und versprach: „Sobald du dich angezogen hast."

Dafür, dass seine Mutter nicht zaubern konnte, war sie ziemlich cool, dachte Remus.

Und sie machte die Weltbesten Pfannkuchen!

„Soll ich sie für dich schneiden?"

Seine Mutter deutete auf den Teller vor ihm und wollte schon nach dem Messer greifen als Remus das Gesicht verzog.

„Mu-um! Ich kann das doch selber!"

Sie lachte.

„Natürlich, wie dumm von mir. Ich vergas, du bist ja jetzt sechs Jahre alt."

Remus nickte bestätigend.

„Ganz genau."

Umständlich machte er sich also daran seine Pfannkuchen selbst zu schneiden.

Es dauerte natürlich viel länger als wenn seine Mutter es getan hätte und er machte dabei eine viel größere Sauerei, aber trotzdem war er stolz darauf, dass seine Mutter ihn gewähren ließ und ihn nicht noch einmal fragte.

Zufrieden mit den Aussichten für den Tag beeilte Remus sich nach dem Frühstück ausnahmsweise einmal mit dem Anziehen.

Manchmal kletterte er noch einmal zurück ins Bett, um sich in seine kuschelige Decke einzukuscheln und sich ein Buch anzusehen.

Heute war er allerdings so schnell, dass seine Mutter sich noch einmal vergewisserte, ob er sich auch wirklich sein Unterhemd angezogen hatte und die Socken richtig herum waren.

Als ob so etwas wichtig war.

„Komm schon, Mum! Lass uns gehen, lass uns gehen", rief er aufgeregt.

Seine Mutter seufzte und verdrehte lächelnd die Augen.

„Etwas mehr Geduld, Liebling. Ich bin ja schon fertig."

Zu Remus Entzücken fuhren sie mit dem Bus bis in die Innenstadt von London.

Er mochte Bus fahren.

Es war viel lustiger als Apparieren oder flohen.

Beim Flohnetzwerk bekam er manchmal Angst, dass er verloren gehen könnte und beim Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mit seinem Dad wurde ihm immer ein bisschen schlecht.

Aber Bus fahren war toll. Man konnte allerlei verschiedene Leute beobachten und er fühlte sich ausgesprochen mysteriös dabei, denn all die Menschen im Bus waren Muggel und wussten nicht, dass er ein Zauberer war!

Er hatte ein Geheimnis und keiner dieser Menschen würde es jemals erraten.

Die Leute waren interessant, wenn er sie beobachtete.

Manche winkten ihm ganz freundlich zu, andere wiederum runzelten die Stirn oder wandten sich rasch ab.

Heute saß ihm im Bus gegenüber ein Mädchen mit wunderschönem dunkelroten Haar und als er sie anstarrte, starrte sie einfach zurück, die ganze Zeit über.

Als sie eine Station vor ihm seiner Mum ausstieg grinste sie ihn an und rief „Wiedersehen!"

Verwundert fragte seine Mutter: „Kanntest du das Mädchen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Darf ich auf den Knopf drücken, Mum", fragte er bevor sie noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte.

„Klar, Liebling."

Er sprang auf und drückte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger langsam aber sicher auf den roten Knopf, auf dem das Wort „Stopp" abgebildet war.

Fasziniert sah er wie direkt im Anschluss ein Licht im vorderen Teil des Busses anging, auf dem „Wagen hält" stand.

Fast wie Magie.

Als seine Mutter und er das Ministerium betraten wurde ihm aber wie schon so oft zuvor klar, dass Muggeltechnik einfach nicht an richtig Magie heran reichte.

Begeistert beobachtete er die umherfliegenden Eulen, den riesigen Springbrunnen mit den magischen Figuren und das goldene Funkeln, dass von der Decke, jeder Wand und jedem Gegenstand auszugehen schien.

Zusammen mit einigen wichtig aussehenden Zauberern und Hexen fuhren sie in den vierten Stock des Ministeriums.

Der vierte Stock beherbergte, wie Remus wusste, ohne das große Schild an der Wand zu lesen, die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe.

Das Büro seines Vaters war das dritte auf der rechten Seite, welches mit der Aufschrift Seuchenberatungsbüro versehen war.

„Erst klopfen", ermahnte seine Mutter ihn bevor er einfach unangekündigt durch die Tür stürzen konnte.

„Oh, klar. Sorry, Mum." Der sechsjährige grinste entschuldigend und klopfte schnell.

Ein gemuffeltes „Herein", erklang von drinnen und seine Mutter öffnete die Tür.

„Dad", rief Remus aufgeregt und lief sofort auf den Schreibtisch seines Vaters zu.

Sein Vater drehte sich um und ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht.

Er stand auf und schloss Remus in seine Arme.

„Hey, mein Junge. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wolltest du mich extra besuchen, damit ich deinen Ehrentag nicht vergesse? Oder nur damit du dein Geschenk früher kriegst?"

Remus grinste.

„Mum hat gesagt es wäre okay. Wir sind mit dem Bus gefahren und heute Morgen gab es Pfannkuchen und ich hab sie selbst geschnitten", erzählte er drauflos.

„Na das klingt ja als hätte ich eine Menge verpasst", sagte sein Dad schmunzelnd und gab dann seiner Frau einen Kuss.

„He, John. Ist heute Besuchstag?"

Ein junger Mann kam durch die Tür und lächelte die kleine Familie an.

„Ah gut, das du kommst, Wendell! Hast du die du-weißt-schon-was dabei", fragte Remus Dad den Fremden.

Der Mann, Wendell, nickte.

„Remus, May, dass hier ist Wendell Wilkins, er arbeitet in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Wendell das sind meine Frau Mary-Jane und mein Sohn Remus. Heute ist Remus sechster Geburtstag", erklärte John Wendell verschwörerisch.

Wendell lächelte und kramte in seiner Jackentasche herum bevor er zwei silbern glänzende Karten herauszog.

Bei ihrem Anblick wurden die Augen des Sechsjährigen groß.

„Dann hab ich hier wohl dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, junger Mann", meinte Wendell und reichte Remus die Karten.

Ungläubig starrte Remus auf die Karten, dann blickte er zu seinem Dad auf.

„Dad, dass sind… dass sind…"

Er war zu aufgeregt um es auszusprechen und fing vor Nervosität an zu hüpfen.

„Zwei Karten für die Quidditsch Weltmeisterschaft, das Spiel England gegen Norwegen. Hat dein Vater schon vor Monaten bei mir bestellt", erklärte Wendell und grinste über die Freude des kleinen Jungen.

„Oh WOW", rief Remus begeistert. „Das ist das weltbeste Geschenk! Danke, Dad! Danke, Mum!"

Er umarmte beide und wandte sich an Wendell. „Und ihnen auch vielen Dank, Mr. Wilkins."  
Wendell schüttelte den Kopf. „Einen höflichen Jungen hast du John. Viel Spaß beim Spiel, wir sehen uns dann."

Und mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile im Büro, bis es Zeit war für John weiter zu arbeiten.

Remus hätte den Tag durchweg in positiver Stimmung behalten (ja ihn vielleicht sogar zum weltbesten Geburtstag überhaupt erklärt), wäre da nicht ein Vorfall am Ende ihres Besuches im Ministerium gewesen…

John begleitete sie in den Flur und bis zum Fahrstuhl um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden.

Während sie auf den Fahrstuhl warteten kam ein Mann aus der nächstliegenden Tür.

Remus musste nicht einmal versuchen das Schild auf der Tür zu lesen, denn so gruselig wie der Mann aus sah, konnte dies nur das Büro zur Registrierung von Werwölfen sein.

Obwohl es überhaupt kein Vollmond war, sah der Mann trotzdem irgendwie… unmenschlich aus.

Er hatte furchtbar viele Haare, überall, und er starrte Remus mit einem Blick an, der ihn Schaudern ließ.

„Lupin", knurrte der Mann. „Schon drüber nach gedacht?"

Johns Miene verhärtete sich und er legte unwillkürlich eine schützende Hand auf das hellbraune Haar seines Sohnes.

„Wir haben darüber geredet, ich habe Nein gesagt und damit basta."

Der Mann zuckte mit seinen Schultern und warf einen weiteren Blick auf den jungen Remus.

„Vielleicht… überlegst du es dir ja noch einmal", und er grinste diabolisch, bevor er sich abwandte und sich von ihnen entfernte.

„War das…", begann May flüsternd, doch John unterbrach sie mit einem Nicken.

Dann setzte er ein Lächeln auf.

„Nun macht euch beiden noch einen schönen Tag. Ich komme sobald ich kann nach Hause. Wieso geht ihr zwei nicht ein Eis essen, ja?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

Auch wenn er nicht wusste wer der Mann war oder was er von seinem Dad wollte, so kam es ihm doch seltsam vor.

Neun wundervolle Tage verschwendete Remus keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an den gruseligen Mann oder das seltsame, in letzter Zeit sehr besorgte Verhalten seines Vaters.

Neun Tage dachte er nur an das bevorstehende Quidditschspiel, an Spielen im Garten und an die Zahlen, die seine Mutter ihm jeden Tag beibrachte (die Buchstaben konnte er schon).

Am neunten Tag nach seinem Geburtstag änderte sich jedoch schlagartig alles – und für Remus John Lupin sollte es nie mehr so sein wie zuvor.


	4. 1967 Bellatrix, Andromeda und Narcissa

_Bellatrix Black ist 16 Jahre alt, Andromeda Black ist 14 Jahre alt und Narcissa Black ist zwölf Jahre alt._

Andromeda Black betrat unbemerkt das Schlafzimmer ihrer Schwester – und blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen.

Ihre kleine Schwester Narcissa tanzte gerade vollkommen von sich selbst eingenommen zu Clair de Lune durch den Raum (gespielt von ihrer heiß geliebten Spieluhr auf der Kommode).

Lächelnd beobachtete Andromeda sie eine Weile.

Genau wie jede der drei Black Schwestern war Narcissa ausgesprochen hübsch, allerdings hatte sie kein dunkles Haar, wie die anderen beiden, sondern weiches, blondes, geerbt von ihrer Mutter.

Cissy war erst zwölf, aber sie liebte es zu tanzen, genauso wie sie es liebte sich heraus zu putzen und an den hunderten von Bällen teilzunehmen – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren älteren Schwestern.

Andromeda selbst war kein Fan der Reinblutgesellschaften, all dieses Gerede über arrangierte Hochzeiten und der Ehre des Blutes langweilten sie zu Tode.

Ein gutes Buch war ihr da allemal lieber.

Ihre ältere Schwester Bellatrix mochte zwar auch keine Festlichkeiten, allerdings aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

Bellatrix wäre wohl lieber der von ihrem Vater so sehr gewünschte Junge geworden, der Erbe und Stammhalter, der lieber ein paar Duelle ausfocht als sich den ganzen Abend Gedanken über Brautkleider zu machen.

Wie verschieden sie drei doch waren, dachte Andromeda melancholisch.

In diesem Moment hörte sie ein schnappen und das Lied endete abrupt.

Narcissa stoppte in mitten einer Pirouette und wandte sich verwundert um.

Bella war unbemerkt herein gekommen und hatte die Spieluhr geschlossen.

„Wie kannst du dir nur den ganzen Tag dieses Zeug anhören", fragte sie mit erhobener Nase.

Cissy verzog das Gesicht, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, machte Andromeda sich bemerkbar.

„Lass sie doch ihren Spaß haben, Bella. Wenigstens einer von uns sollte Gefallen daran finden."

Bella verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, Mutter ist ja so begeistert von ihrem Talent", meinte sie und betonte das letzte Wort besonders abfällig.

Die zwölfjährige Narcissa sah ein wenig beleidigt aus und so als wäre sie kurz davor einen ihrer üblichen Trotzanfälle zu bekommen.

Andromeda warf Bella einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch diese zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

Niemand außer ihrem Vater brachte Bellatrix dazu sich zu benehmen – oder wenigstens etwas taktvoller zu sein.

„Ihr seid ja noch gar nicht fertig", bemerkte Narcissa spitz, als wolle sie sich mit dieser Bemerkung an Bella rächen.

„Wir haben ja auch noch den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit", erinnerte Andromeda sie freundlich. „Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, um zu fragen, ob ich dir mit deinem Haar helfen soll."

Narcissa lächelte erfreut.

„Ja, bitte."

„Warum lässt du es nicht einen der Hauselfen tun", fragte Bella geringschätzig.

„Annie macht es viel besser als die dummen Hauselfen", erklärte Narcissa und positionierte sich mit durchgestrecktem Rücken auf einem gepolsterten Hocker.

Andromeda lächelte und betrachtete dann Bellas Haar.

Es war schwarz, wie die Nacht und wirklich schön.

Zusammen mit ihren dunklen Augen wirkte sie richtig mysteriös – eine Anziehungskraft die kaum einem Mann verborgen blieb.

Als Kinder hatten sie sich oft gegenseitig die Haare geflochten, doch Bellatrix war diesen Spielereien schnell entwachsen.

„Ich kann deins auch machen, wenn du willst", bot Andromeda liebenswert an.

„Nicht nötig", murrte Bella, machte aber auch keine Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Vielleicht würde sie es sich ja noch einmal überlegen.

Annie stellte sich hinter ihre Schwester und begann ihr sanft das Haar zu bürsten.

Eine Weile hingen sie alle drei ihren Gedanken nach.

„Meint ihr Vater und Mutter werden es heute verkünden", fragte Cissy schließlich neugierig.

Annie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und blickte zu ihrer zwei Jahre älteren Schwester hinüber.

Der Ball heute Abend war zu Ehren Bellas sechzehnten Geburtstages – und der Tradition nach verlobten sich die Black Töchter in diesem Alter.

„Mach weiter", forderte Narcissa sie ungeduldig auf, während sie noch immer auf Bellas Antwort warteten.

Die vierzehnjährige zog ihr spielerisch an den Haaren, fuhr dann aber fort ihr Haar zu flechten.

Es dauerte noch mindestens fünf Minuten bis Bellatrix schließlich auf stand und zum Fenster hinüber ging.

„Vater hat dich vorhin zu sich gerufen", sagte Annie.

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Bella schwieg noch immer, aber Andromeda wusste, dass sie recht hatte, sonst wäre ihre Schwester nicht hier bei ihnen gewesen.

Bella war von jeher Schweigsam und unnahbar, aber in schwierigen Situationen schien sie Kraft durch die bloße Anwesenheit ihrer Schwestern zu ziehen.

„Du willst noch nicht heiraten."

Eine weitere Feststellung Andromedas.

Cissy zog scharf die Luft ein.

Sie war erst zwölf, aber wenn sie gekonnt hätte, wäre ihr Hochzeitstag keine Woche mehr entfernt gewesen.

Manchmal wunderte sie sich, ob es in Cissys Leben noch etwas anderes gab, als sich darum Gedanken zu machen, den perfekten Ehemann zu finden und ihm die perfekten Kinder zu schenken – natürlich nur Jungs und nicht solch eine Enttäuschung wie ihre eigene Mutter, die nur drei Mädchen zu Stande gebracht hatte.

„Wer ist es", fragte Cissy und sie konnte die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

Endlich antwortete Bella, auch wenn sie ihren Blick nicht vom Garten abwandte.

„Rodolphus."

Andromeda musste sich stark zusammen reißen, um nicht zu schaudern.

Rodolphus Lestrange war kein angenehmer Mann.

Gerüchten zu Folge war er schon mit einer ganzen Schar voll Mädchen im Bett gewesen – und das obwohl er zu den jeweiligen Zeitpunkten eine feste Freundin besessen hatte.

Nun die hatte er jetzt wohl aufgeben müssen.

„Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange", probierte Cissy die Namen aus. „Klingt nicht schlecht. Irgendwie sinnlich."

Narcissa drehte sich halb zu ihrer ältesten Schwester um.

„Aber du liebst ihn nicht", sagte sie und es klang ein wenig traurig und so als hätte sie Mitleid mit Bella.

Bella dagegen schien das egal zu sein.

„Ich hab Gerüchte gehört", warf Andromeda ein, unschlüssig, wie ihre Schwester darauf reagieren würde. „Gerüchte nach denen er und sein Bruder…"

Sie brach ab.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen.

Aber Bella drehte sich endlich zu ihr um und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

„Ja, sie sind seit ein paar Monaten richtige Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Todesser", hauchte sie, mit einer Faszination und Begeisterung in der Stimme die Annie tatsächlich zum Schaudern brachten.

Sollten ihre Eltern ihr in zwei Jahren auch so einen… so einen Mann zum Verlobten geben… sie wüsste nicht ob sie das aushalten könnte.

Nein eigentlich war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das NICHT aushalten könnte.

Aber was wäre die Alternative?

Genau wie Narcissa wünschte sie sich aus Liebe zu heiraten, doch hatte sie bisher noch keinen getroffen, der es wert gewesen wäre sich in ihn zu verlieben – und schon gar keinen, den ihre Eltern billigen würden.


	5. 1968 Severus

_Severus Snape ist acht Jahre alt._

Es war später Nachmittag an einem besonders schönen Sommertag.

Die strahlende Sonne und der allzu blaue Himmel hatten wahrscheinlich jedes Kind aus der Gegend aus dem Haus gelockt – jedes außer Severus Snape.

Severus saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Dachboden des winzigen Hauses in Spinners End in dem er und seine Eltern schon so lange lebten, wie er denken konnte.

Der Dachboden war so klein, dass selbst er nur in der Mitte stehen konnte.

Außerdem war es furchtbar heiß und stickig, doch dem dünnen Jungen machte dies wenig aus.

Auch die vielen Spinnenweben und den dicken Staub, der auf den verschiedenen Truhen und Pappkartons lagerte, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Das einzige was den Achtjährigen interessierte war ein kleiner Kessel vor ihm in dem eine gefährlich aussehende grüne Masse herum schwamm.

Fasziniert beobachtete er wie kleine Blasen aufstiegen als er die Flüssigkeit zweimal umrührte.

Er zögerte kurz, dann rührte er seiner Intuition folgend in die andere Richtung.

Die Blasen verschwanden.

Vorsichtig, ohne jedoch die Augen von dem Gebräu ab zu wenden, griff er nach einer Flasche mit der Aufschrift „Heiltrank", das er aus dem Versteck seiner Mutter stibitzt hatte.

Er entkorkte sie und gab es dann nach und nach der Flüssigkeit bei.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und betrachtete befriedigt wie sich der Trank hellblau färbte.

Er griff wieder nach dem Löffel und begann abwechselnd im Uhrzeigersinn und gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren.

Je nachdem wie oft er in welche Richtung rührte veränderte sich die Farbe oder die Konsistenz der Flüssigkeit.

Interessant.

Plötzlich wurden Schritte auf der Leiter laut und eine Stimme die rief: „SEVERUS SNAPE! Wenn ich dich schon wieder auf dem Dachboden erwische, dann kannst du was erleben!"

Erschrocken sprang er auf, stieß dabei aber ausgerechnet gegen den Kessel und kippte ihn um.

Er zuckte zusammen als einige Spritzer seinen Fuß trafen, hielt jedoch den Mund.

Das was ihn erwartete war sowieso schon schlimm genug, da musste er es sich mit seiner Mutter nicht auch noch mehr verderben.

Jetzt streckte sich der Kopf einer schwarzhaarigen, missmutig drein blickenden Frau durch die Luke im Dachboden.

Ihr Blick wanderte von ihm zu dem Kessel und der verschütteten Flüssigkeit, die jetzt langsam einen der nahestehenden Kartons durch tränkte.

„Severus", sagte sie gefährlich leise. „Zaubertränke sind KEIN Spielzeug! Komm sofort hier runter!"

Gedemütigt stieg der Junge in den ersten Stock hinunter.

Sobald er neben seiner Mutter stand packte sie ihn fest am Ohr und zerrte ihn hinter sich her nach unten in die Küche.

„Du bist unverbesserlich, Bursche! Wie kannst du es nur wagen meine Sachen zu stehlen", fauchte sie. „Solche Dinge sind wertvoll! Ich dachte du hättest aus dem letzten Mal besser gelernt, junger Mann!"

Severus zuckte nur bei dem Gedanken daran zusammen.

Erst vor einem Monat hatte sie ihn erwischt, wie er versucht hatte einige ihrer Salben zu einer einzigen zusammen zu fügen.

Das hatte eine ganz schöne Explosion gewesen.

Das Gezeter und die Schläge die darauf gefolgt waren klangen ihm noch bis zum heutigen Tage nach.

Mindestens eine Woche hatte er nicht richtig sitzen können.

Er schluckte unwohl.

„Ich wollte ihn nur verbessern", verteidigte er sich schwach.

„VERBESSERN", spuckte seine Mutter verächtlich aus. „Und du glaubst, DU, Severus Snape, ein kleines Halbblut, noch nicht mal in der Schule könnte einen Zaubertrank VERBESSERN?"

Sie waren in der Küche angelangt und zu seinem Glück ließ sie sein mittlerweile pochendes Ohr los – allerdings nur um im Schrank nach einem Schwamm und einem Eimer zu kramen.

„Du wirst dort oben ALLES sauber machen. Ich will nachher kein einzige Staubkörnchen mehr sehen und WAGE es ja nicht auch nur ein Wort davon zu deinem Vater zu sagen."

Als hätte er überhaupt jemals freiwillig etwas zu seinem Vater gesagt, dachte er verärgert.

Das war so unfair!

Er hatte nur helfen wollen, es war doch nicht seine Schuld, dass sie ihn erschreckt hatte.

Sonst wäre der Trank sicher toll geworden, viel besser als dieses Zeug das sie selbst zusammen braute und das sowieso nur die Hälfte der Zeit funktionierte.

Es war gemein, dass er jetzt alles aufwischen und sauber machen sollte.

Sie hätte es mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes geschafft, aber er würde STUNDEN dafür brauchen, mal davon abgesehen, dass ihm der Trank wahrscheinlich die Haut verätzen würde – wäre er fertig geworden, hätte der Trank genau das Gegenteil bewirken sollen. Heilen, nicht weh tun.

Ungerührte betrachtete seine Mutter seine trotzige Miene und wollte ihm gerade den Eimer in die Hand drücken, als sie beide ein leises Schlüsselklirren von der Vordertür hörten.

Mutter und Sohn erstarrten.

„Eileen", röhrte eine Männerstimme. „Ist das Essen auf dem Tisch?"

Panisch sah Severus zu seiner Mutter auf.

Mit zitternden Fingern warf Eileen Eimer samt Schwamm zurück in den Schrank.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und nur eine Sekunde später stand ein brodelnder Kochtopf auf dem Herd.

Eilig versteckte sie den Stab wieder und schob dann Severus aus der Hintertür.

„Verschwinde bis das Essen fertig ist", zischte sie und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Mit pochendem Herzen kauerte Severus sich unter das angelehnte Küchenfenster um sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Das Essen ist ja noch gar nicht fertig", knurrte Tobias Snape als er die Küche betrat.

„Bin dabei", gab Eileen knapp zurück.

„Sicher wieder mit ein bisschen Hexhex, was? Kannst ja nicht mal richtig kochen", höhnte Tobias.

Er musste sich wohl suchend umsehen, denn als nächstes Fragte er: „Wo ist der Junge? Doch nicht schon wieder auf dem Dachboden, oder?"

Seine Stimme nahm einen bedrohlichen Ton an und Severus war erleichtert als seine Mutter trotzig sagte: „Natürlich nicht. Ich hab ihn raus geschickt, damit er was Vernünftiges macht."

Egal wie oft seine Mutter ihn auch ausschimpfte, verraten tat sie ihn nicht.

Und manchmal, wenn sie gerade in der Stimmung dazu war, erzählte sie ihm abends am Bett fantastische Geschichte.

Geschichten über Zauberer und Hexen und über Hogwarts.

Oh, wäre er doch nur schon alt genug um nach Hogwarts zu gehen!

Als er hörte, wie sein Vater ins Wohnzimmer schlurfte rappelte er sich auf und entfernte sich vom Haus.

Bis zum Abendessen blieb ihm sicher noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, allerdings war das meistens schwer abzuschätzen, denn wann immer sein Vater nicht hinsah, holte seine Mutter ihren Zauberstab hervor und beschleunigte oder verlangsamte das Gericht, ganz wie es ihr gerade in den Kram passte.

Er schlenderte durch das düster wirkende Dorf, wo alle Häuser irgendwie dicht gedrängt beieinander standen und kickte mit dem Fuß gegen ein paar herum liegende Steine.

Wenn seine Mutter ihn nicht gestört hätte, wäre er sicher fertig geworden mit dem Trank und wenn sie gesehen hätte, was er damit gemacht hätte…

Aber sie hätte es nicht sehen wollen, dachte er seufzend.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es gleich weg gekippt und ihn trotzdem ausgescholten, egal ob es funktioniert hätte oder nicht.

Seine Beine trugen ihn wie von selbst zu dem kleinen Spielplatz, der eigentlich schon zum Nachbardorf gehörte.

Wenn niemand dort war setzte er sich ganz gern auf eine der Schaukeln, oder er versteckte sich in dem kleinen Spielhaus.

Er schlich sich an eine der Hecken heran, die den Spielplatz umzäunten und lugte durch die Blätter.

Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass er nicht leer war.

Zwei Mädchen, ungefähr in seinem Alter, spielten auf der Wippe.

Die kleinere der beiden hatte wunderschönes rotes Haar und sie schien viel fröhlicher als das andere Mädchen zu sein.

Aber das waren Muggel, dachte Severus verächtlich.

Muggel waren nicht wunderschön…

Die Ältere stand jetzt von der Wippe auf und sagte etwas.

Er lehnte sich weiter in den Busch hinein um sie besser zu verstehen.

„…nach Hause…Komm", verstand er lediglich.

Das Mädchen mit dem roten Haar sah sich suchend um, als hätte sie etwas verloren.

Das andere wandte sich schon zum gehen und so sah nur Severus wie plötzlich ein kleines blaues Haargummi vom Boden aufstieg und direkt in die Hand des schönen Mädchens segelte.

Seine Augen wurden groß.

Lächelnd band sie sich ihr Haar damit zusammen und verließ dann beschwingt den Spielplatz.

War sie etwa… konnte sie?

Aber hätte ihm seine Mutter nicht erzählt, wenn es noch mehr magische Kinder in der Gegend gegeben hätte?

Schließlich durfte er mit den Muggelkindern nicht spielen, also…

Aber vielleicht hatte sie es ihm auch aus Absicht nicht verraten.

Oder sie wusste es nicht.

Oder das Mädchen war eine Muggelgeborene und wusste selbst noch nicht, dass sie zaubern konnte.

Oder seine Augen hatten ihm einen Trick gespielt.

Auf dem ganzen nach Hause weg grübelte er darüber nach.

Schließlich fasste er einen Plan.

Er würde ihr nachspionieren und sehen wo sie wohnte und ob ihre Eltern auch Zauberer waren – und wenn nicht, dann würde er es ihr selbst sagen.

Bestimmt würde sie alles über die Zaubererwelt wissen wollen und er könnte ihr Geschichten erzählen und sie würde mit ihm spielen…

Aber zuerst musste er mehr über sie heraus finden!

Morgen schon würde er zum Spielplatz zurück gehen und sehen ob sie auch wieder kam.

Als er das Haus betrat spiegelte sich fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab.


	6. 1971 James

_James Potter ist elf Jahre alt._

James Potter grinste breit als er mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Zug sprang, denn er hatte schon bei der Einfahrt in den Bahnhof das ältere Paar in der ersten Reihe entdeckt.

„Mum! Dad", rief er aufgeregt.

Seine Mutter schloss ihn sofort in ihre Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Mein Liebling! Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen."

James ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen, doch als sie ihm auch noch einen Kuss geben wollte, wandte er sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Nicht hier, Mum", sagte er abwehrend und sah sich um, ob ihn auch ja keiner beobachtete.

Elizabeth Potter verzog so enttäuscht das Gesicht, dass James ihr dann doch ganz schnell einen winzigen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Hatte ja bestimmt keiner gesehen und das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter war Belohnung genug.

„Schön dich zu sehen, James."

Er grinste zu seinem Dad auf und stellte fest, dass es im letzten halben Jahr erheblich weniger anstrengend geworden war dies zu tun.

Er musste gewachsen sein.

Thomas Potter begnügte sich damit seinem Sohn über die wirren Haare zu streichen (in der Familie allgemein bekannt als das typische „Potter-Haar") und ihm dann seinen Koffer mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes abzunehmen.

„Du hast mich fast ein wenig enttäuscht, James. Vier Eulen von deinem Schulleiter haben wir bekommen", sagte er in gespielt ernstem Tonfall.

„Was hat dich enttäuscht, Dad? Das es nur vier waren oder das ich so oft erwischt worden bin", konterte James in dem selben Tonfall.

Die beiden männlichen Potters lachten sich an.

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen", schlug Thomas vor. „Ich habe munkeln hören, dass dort ein Geschenk auf einen gewissen jemand wartet."

James Augen blitzten neugierig auf, trotzdem erinnerte er seinen Vater vorlaut: „Oi, Dad, wirst du langsam alt? Weihnachten ist doch erst in sechs Tagen."

Seine Mutter lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Ah, aber niemand hat gesagt, dass es ein Weihnachtsgeschenk ist, Jamie."

James grinste erfreut.

„Aber bevor wir gehen, Liebling, will ich noch deine Freunde kennen lernen", bat Elizabeth. „Du hast soviel von ihnen geschrieben und ich hoffe, dass wir ein paar von ihnen über die Ferien zu uns einladen können."

James lachte.

Das war typisch seine Mutter.

Sie liebte Kinder.

Desto mehr, desto besser.

Suchend sah er sich um.

„Ich glaube Peter ist schon weg, aber da vorne ist Remus", sagte er und deutete auf einen braunhaarigen Jungen der von einem jüngeren Paar umarmt wurde. „Und", ein weiterer suchender Blick in der Menge und er hatte seinen besten Freund gefunden. „Und da ist Sirius!"

Im Gegensatz zu James und Remus stand Sirius unbeteiligt und allein gelassen auf dem Gleis.

Wo seine Eltern wohl steckten?

„Der junge Black", fragte Thomas scharf.

James wandte sich zu ihm um und machte sich dazu bereit seinen Freund vor seinem Vater zu verteidigen, doch Elizabeth sah die bestimmte Miene ihres Sohnes und sagte: „Er ist mit dir in Gryffindor, richtig Jamie? Nach dem was du über ihn geschrieben hast, scheint er ein netter Junge zu sein, nicht wahr Thomas?"

Seine Frau warf ihm einen bedeutenden Blick zu und Thomas nickte, wie ein gescholtener Junge.

Nur Elizabeth Potter brachte es fertig, dass er sich wieder wie zwölf fühlte – und das obwohl die Zeit in der er seiner eigenen Mutter hatte Rede und Antwort stehen müssen schon siebzig Jahre her war.

„Entschuldige, James. Du weißt ja, manchmal dringen die alten Auror Reflexe durch."

Er lächelte seinen Sohn entschuldigend an und James Gesicht entspannte sich wieder.

„Warum gehen wir nicht zu ihm und warten mit ihm auf seine Eltern", schlug Elizabeth vor. „Er sieht so einsam aus."

Ihr Herz schlug wirklich für alle Kinder, egal ob es ihr eigener Sohn war oder ein völlig fremder Junge, der auch noch zu einer besonders fanatischen Reinblutfamilie gehörte.

„Hey Sirius! Wir haben gerade mal Anfang der Weihnachtsferien und du bläst schon Trübsal, als wären sie Morgen wieder vorüber", scherzte James als er und seine Eltern auf den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu gingen.

Sirius Gesicht hellte sich beim Anblick seines Freundes auf.

„Dachte du wärst schon weg, James."

„Ne, ich wollte dir erst noch meine Eltern vorstellen. Das sind sie, Elizabeth und Thomas Potter. Mum, Dad, dass ist Sirius Black", stellte James alle vor.

Elizabeth lächelte.

„Das wissen wir doch längst, du hast in deinen Briefen schließlich über kaum etwas anderes geschrieben", sagte sie und lächelte dem anderen Jungen zu.

James grinste nur.

„Mrs. und Mr. Potter es ist mir eine Freunde sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Sirius höflich und reichte beiden die Hand.

James konnte sich gerade noch einen Lachkrampf verkneifen, so höflich hatte er seinen Freund ja noch nie erlebt.

Thomas schüttelte Sirius Hand, erfreut über die Manieren des Jungen (und wünschte sich fast sein Sohn würde sich eine Scheibe davon abschneiden).

Elizabeth dagegen zog Sirius gleich in eine enge Umarmung.

Verblüfft starrte Sirius sie an.

„Oh Jamies Freunde sind auch meine Freunde. Sei gewiss, du bist in unserem Haus immer willkommen, Sirius. Es ist so schön dich kennen zu lernen."

James wurde rot.

Musste seine Mutter denn immer seinen alten Kinderspitznamen benutzen?

Das ganze nächste Jahr würde Sirius ihn damit aufziehen.

„Was machst du noch hier, Kumpel? Wartest du auf eine extra Einladung", fragte James.

„Wette sie haben mich vergessen", entgegnete Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern, versucht sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Thomas sah aus als würde er das auf der Stelle glauben und auch James zweifelte kaum an Sirius Worten (zu viel hatte Sirius ihm schon über seine Familie erzählt).

„Oh, wie furchtbar", meinte Elizabeth, die wie immer an das Gute in den Menschen glaubte. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass deine Familie sich nur ein wenig verspätet, mein Lieber. Wir können so lange mit dir warten."

Sirius trat unwohl von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als sei es ihm peinlich und er nuschelte irgendetwas von wegen, das sei nicht nötig und er wohne überhaupt nicht weit weg.

In diesem Augenblick erklang ein leises Plopp.

„Kreacher", knurrte Sirius. „Du hast dir aber Zeit gelassen."

Der Hauself ignorierte Sirius Anschuldigung und streckte Sirius eine Hand hin.

„Also, ich muss los. War nett sie kennen gelernt zu haben, Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Wiedersehen James."

„Wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben, kannst du uns jederzeit besuchen kommen", sagte Elizabeth schnell in dem Augenblick in dem Sirius Kreachers Hand ergriff.

Sirius konnte nur nicken, dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

„Was für ein netter Junge", stellte Elizabeth erfreut fest.

Sie sah sich um.

„Aber dein anderer Freund ist jetzt schon weg. Du wirst ihm schreiben und ihn zu uns einladen, ja?"

James nickte ungeduldig.

„Klar. Und können wir jetzt endlich nach Hause", fragte er.

Schließlich wartete sein Besen auf ihn und das sagenumwobene Geschenk.

Seine Freunde würde er schon früh genug wiedersehen – zumindest wenn seine Mutter ihren Willen bekam, und das tat sie eigentlich immer.

Thomas legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und hielt mit dem anderen noch immer den Koffer.

„Wir sehen uns Zuhause, Liebes."

Und sie disapparierten.


	7. 1972 Sirius

_Sirius Black ist zwölf Jahre alt. Regulus Arcturus Black ist elf Jahre alt._

Sirius Black beäugte das Schloss kritisch, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf.

„Alohomora!"

Er rüttelte an der kleinen Tür, die zum Wandschrank führte.

Nichts hatte sich verändert.

Die Tür war noch immer verschlossen.

Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass er den Spruch angewendet hatte und einfach NICHTS war passiert.

Dabei wusste er sehr gut, dass er den Zauberspruch beherrschte, schließlich hatte er ihn schon oft genug an der verschlossenen Tür seines Bruders ausprobiert.

Sirius spielte mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, während er darüber nachdachte, was er als nächstes ausprobieren sollte.

Wenn er die Tür vielleicht aufsprengte?

Mit Expulso?

Aber das würde sicherlich nicht unbemerkt bleiben.

Nur wie sollte er sonst seinen Besen aus diesem verfluchten Wandschrank befreien?

Seit dem ihn der sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt hatte er seinen Nimbus nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

In den Weihnachtsferien war es zu kalt gewesen um überhaupt übers Fliegen nach zu denken – außerdem war er viel zu beschäftigt mit der Flut von Familientreffen gewesen zu der ihn seine Eltern gezwungen hatten.

Aber jetzt waren Sommerferien und nach diesem Sommer würde er in sein zweites Jahr kommen.

Er wollte seinen Besen mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, aber er hatte bisher noch nicht heraus gefunden, wie er um die Schutzsprüche seines Vaters herum kommen konnte.

Alohomora hatte es jedenfalls nicht gebracht.

Verdammt, dachte er und funkelte das silberne Türschloss wütend an.

Sein Besen war ein Nimbus 1000! Der neueste und schnellste auf dem Markt!

Sein Vater hatte ihm den zum 11. Geburtstag geschenkt, damals als er noch alle möglichen Hoffnungen in seinen Erstgeborenen Sohn gelegt hatte…

Er hob erneut seinen Zauberstab und –

„Du darfst das nicht!"

Er wirbelte herum.

Sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus war unbemerkt hinter ihm aufgetaucht.

„Du darfst in den Ferien nicht zaubern", wiederholte Regulus langsam und deutlich, so als würde er mit einem Muggel reden.

„Verschwinde oder ich hole mir DEINEN Besen", knurrte Sirius.

Gar keine schlechte Idee, dachte er nebenbei. Regulus hatte schließlich den gleichen Besen wie er und da er nach dem Sommer in die erste Klasse kommen würde, würde er seinen Besen auch nicht brauchen…

Und sobald der kleine, perfekte Regulus nach Slytherin geschickt worden war, würden ihm ihre Eltern sowieso jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen und ihm wahrscheinlich einen neuen Besen beschaffen.

Regulus Augen wurden schmal.

„Das wagst du nicht!"

Sirius lachte.

„Glaubst du? In dein Zimmer zu kommen ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Zum Beispiel weiß ich ganz genau wo du all deine süßen kleinen Kuscheltiere aufbewahrst", spottete der zwölfjährige.

„Sei still!"

Regulus kleines Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Miene.

„Oh da fällt mir übrigens ein, ich hab da einen neuen Zauberspruch in einem Buch gelesen…"

„Du kannst doch überhaupt nicht lesen", warf sein Bruder ein.

Sirius fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Vielleicht sollte ich den mal an dir ausprobieren, ja? Ich darf schließlich nicht aus der Übung kommen."

Da der ältere der beiden Brüder der einzige mit einem Zauberstab war, trat der Jüngere einen Schritt zurück.

„Locomo-", begann Sirius zu sprechen als ein unüberhörbares KLIRRRR aus dem Erdgeschoss zu ihnen herauf drang.

Klang fast so als hätte jemand eine Teetasse fallen gelassen, fand Sirius, oder vielleicht eher ein ganzes Teeservice.

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und schlich neugierig die Treppe hinunter, sein Bruder auf seinen Fersen.

Man wusste nie genau was im Haus der Blacks vorging und deshalb war es immer klug erst einmal Vorsicht walten zu lassen, bevor man zum Beispiel in einen Schwarm voller Doxies hineinlief (kein Witz, das war ihm erst letztes Jahr passiert).

„Verschwinde! Du kannst das später fort schaffen", hörte er seine Mutter aus dem Salon rufen.

Wahrscheinlich sprach sie mit Kreacher.

Sirius presste sich an die Tür zum Salon lugte durch den offenen Spalt.

Walpurga Black stand mitten im Raum und blickte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an eine Stelle auf der Wand vor sich, die Sirius nicht erkennen konnte.

Allerdings wusste er was sich auf der Wand befand.

Der Jahrhunderte alte Stammbaum der Blacks.

Er war mit goldenem (ja richtigem Gold!) Faden auf einen Wandteppich gestickt.

Immer wenn jemand heiratete oder ein Kind bekam kam seine Mutter hierher und erweiterte den Teppich magisch.

Wie das genau funktionierte war ein wohlgehütetes Familiengeheimnis, dass nur in der Senior Linie weiter gegeben wurde (deswegen war der Stammbaum auch in ihrem Besitz).

Allerdings konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass einer seiner vielen Verwandten derzeit Schwanger oder Verlobt war…

Verwundert bemerkte er, dass zu den Füßen seiner Mutter einige zerbrochene Teetassen und ein halbverbranntes Stück Pergament lagen.

Warum hatte Kreacher das nicht wegräumen dürfen?

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln registrierte Sirius eine Bewegung.

Regulus, der hinter seinem Bruder stand, verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas um besser sehen zu können und die Holzdiele unter ihm knirschte.

Walpurga drehte sich zu ihnen um und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes riss sie die Tür auf.

Sirius ignorierte sie gekonnt, wie sie es auch schon den Rest des Sommers getan hatte.

„Regulus", schnarrte sie. „Komm her!"

Der elfjährige gehorchte und trat zu ihr.

Er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter vor Wut zitterte.

Sie deutete mit ihren dünnen Fingern auf die goldene Linie die von ihrem Bruder Cygnus und seiner Frau Druella zu Regulus drei älteren Cousinen führte.

„Sieh dort hin", befahl sie streng.

Regulus hatte den Stammbaum schon oft betrachtete und sich immer wieder geärgert, dass er der jüngste auf dem ganzen verfluchten Wandteppich war.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn immer für unbedeutend gehalten.

Ein Schatten seines Bruders.

Der Ersatz für den Erstgeborenen sozusagen.

Und selbst jetzt, wo Sirius sie so schwer enttäuscht hatte und ein erbärmlicher Gryffindor geworden war und sie ihn mit Feindseligkeit betrachteten, war er doch noch immer ihr Erbe.

Walpurga richtete ihren Zauberstab bebend auf den goldenen Schriftzug von ‚Andromeda Black *1953'.

Ein Blitz schoss aus dem Stab heraus und dort wo noch eine Sekunde zuvor Andromedas Name gestanden hatte, war nun ein schwarzer, rauchender Brandfleck.

Regulus stand da wie erstarrt.

Seine Mutter hatte seine Cousine so eben vom Stammbaum gesprengt!

Er wusste was das bedeutete.

Sie war enterbt worden.

„Mutter", traute Regulus sich schließlich zögernd zu fragen.

Walpurga blinzelte und wandte sich wieder zu ihrem jüngeren Sohn um.

„Du solltest besser dafür sorgen, dass du nach Slytherin kommst, Sohn", sagte sie mit eiskalter Stimme.

Regulus starrte benommen auf den Brandfleck.

Es war so ungerecht.

Er musste Sirius Fehler wieder gut machen und wurde dafür trotzdem schlecht behandelt.

Sirius beobachtete ebenso erstarrt wie sein Bruder, wie seine Mutter seine Cousine aus der Familie der Blacks verbannte.

Er mochte Andromeda gern.

Sie war seine Lieblingscousine, die einzige die ihn in diesem ganzen Haufen verstand.

Und nun war sie fort.

Die Familientreffen waren nur durch sie halbwegs erträglich gewesen.

Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen rauschte Walpurga an ihrem ältesten Sohn vorbei.

Sirius schnaubte.

Wie schnell sich die Prioritäten der älteren Blacks doch ändern konnten…

Noch vor einem Jahr war er ihr auserkorener Liebling gewesen, der wundervolle Erstgeborene, der so viel Talent zum Zaubern zeigte.

Jetzt waren all seine guten Noten vergessen, es zählte nur noch, dass er ein Gryffindor geworden war, ganz im Gegensatz zur Familienehre.

Außerdem hatte er es gewagt sich mit einem Potter anzufreunden, einem Blutsverräter.

Dabei fiel ihm wieder der Brief ein, der oben auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

James hatte ihn nun schon zum zweiten Mal zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und auch seine Mutter hatte die Einladung ausgesprochen.

Die Winterferien waren zu hektisch gewesen, doch jetzt hatte er noch wahnsinnig lange sieben Wochen Sommerferien vor sich – und die Feindseligkeit im Haus der Blacks wurde mit jedem Tag schlimmer.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, wie er seine Eltern wohl dazu bekommen könnte ihm den Aufenthalt bei den Potters zu gestatten.

Jetzt sah er für eine solche Erlaubnis jedoch keine Möglichkeit mehr.

Sirius machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Zum packen.

Er würde das Fragen einfach überspringen und seinen Eltern einen Zettel da lassen.

Zwei Monate später beobachtete Sirius mit wachsamem Blick wie die Reihe der Erstklässler langsam in die große Halle einzog.

„Hey, Sirius. Der Zwerg da hinten sieht ja genau so aus, wie du", rief Peter aufgeregt über den halben Tisch hinweg.

Sirius warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Peter verstummte.

James und Remus beobachteten ihn neugierig.

„Black, Regulus", rief Professor McGonagall einen Moment päter.

„Mein Bruder", murmelte Sirius ohne die Augen von Regulus zu lassen, der jetzt zu dem Stuhl hinüber ging und sich den Hut auf den Kopf setzte.

Keine zwei Sekunden vergingen bevor der Hut laut verkündete: „SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

Er hatte dies erwartet, ja sogar gewusst, aber trotzdem war es wie ein kleiner Schock für ihn, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder nun mit hoch erhobenem Kopf – und sichtlich stolz – zum grün-silbernen Tisch der Slytherins schreiten sah.

Ihr Verhältnis war in den letzten Jahren nie besonders gut gewesen – und jetzt würde es noch viel viel schlimmer werden.

„Auf jeden Fall haben wir jetzt ein neues Streichopfer", meinte James und brachte Sirius damit zum grinsen.

Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen um zu überlegen wie sie die neuen Slytherins austricksen konnten und übersahen dabei geflissentlich Remus besorgte Miene.


	8. 1977 Lily

_Lily Evans ist 17 Jahre alt._

Lily ließ die Hand über das Geländer gleiten und schwebte nach unten.

„Wie ein Engel", meinte Michael Evans der am unteren Treppenabsatz stand und stolz zu ihr auf sah.

Lily warf ihr rotes Haar über die Schulter und lachte verlegen.

„Hi Dad", begrüßte sie ihren Vater, der gerade erst von der Arbeit gekommen war.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wo ist deine Mutter, Lilylein", fragte er gut gelaunt.

„Sie ist einkaufen gefahren. Das ist schon das dritte mal heute. Andauernd fällt ihr etwas Neues ein, was sie vergessen hat."

Lily verdrehte die Augen und Michael legte ihr lächelnd einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Deine Mutter ist nur etwas nervös. Schließlich hast du noch NIE einen Jungen mit nach Hause gebracht. Sie will, dass alles vollkommen ist."

„Das weiß ich doch. Aber sie übertreibt es ein bisschen", bemerkte die 17jährige und musterte das seit Tagen perfekt geputzte Haus.

Ihre Mum hatte das Menü für den Abend schon fünfmal umgeschmissen, um sich etwas anderes, viel besseres, auszudenken und sie hatte drei verschiedene Nachtische zubereitet, aus Angst, dass James etwas nicht schmecken könnte.

Langsam fragte Lily sich, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, ihre Mutter eine einwöchige Vorwarnung zu geben.

Sie hätte James einfach spontan mit nach Hause bringen sollen.

„Mich vermisst anscheinend keiner, was", erklang Petunia Evans höhnische Stimme aus der Küche.

Michael wandte sich mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck zu seiner ältesten Tochter um.

„Petunia, ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier bist."

Er ließ den Arm von Lilys Schulter gleiten und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Fragt ja auch keiner nach mir", murrte das schlaksige Mädchen und verzog das Gesicht.

„Hör nicht auf sie Dad", warf Lily ein. „Sie hat nur schlechte Laune. Wie immer."

Der Vater der beiden ungleichen Schwestern zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich geh mich umziehen. Fangt nicht wieder an zu streiten", mahnte er sanft und ging nach oben.

Ohne ihrer Schwester eines Blickes zu würdigen drehte Petunia sich um und ging zurück in die Küche.

Lily seufzte.

Wirklich alles wie immer, dachte sie.

Fast war sie froh, dass die Weihnachtsferien in drei Tagen wieder vorbei sein würden.

In Hogwarts musste sie wenigstens nicht dauernd Petunias griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck ertragen.

Aber nicht nur deswegen freute sie sich auf die Schule.

Schließlich war es das letzte Mal, dass sie den Hogwarts Express besteigen würde.

Nur noch ein halbes Jahr, dann würde sie nie wieder nach Hogwarts gehen, ihre Freunde nicht mehr regelmäßig sehen können und was aus ihrem Leben werden würde wusste sie auch noch nicht.

Sie und James…

Nun bisher hatten sie noch nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen.

James liebte es einfach in den Tag hinein zu leben, aber ihr wäre ein richtiger Plan irgendwie lieber gewesen.

Sie hoffte, dass sie am heutigen Abend etwas Zeit zum Reden bekommen könnten.

Möglicherweise war dies ihre einzige Chance ihn zu einem ernsten Gespräch zu bekommen, bevor er wieder ausschließlich mit den Rumtreibern unterwegs war.

Aus der Küche erklang ein Scheppern.

Lily folgte dem Geräusch und sah wie Petunia wütend die Bruchstücke der gelben Lieblingsschale ihrer Mutter auffegte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Lily nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte „Reparo."

Die Scherben fügten sich wieder zusammen und Lily ließ die Schale zurück auf die Küchentheke schweben.

Petunia trat unbehaglich einen Schritt zurück und starrte auf Lilys Hände.

Schnell steckte die 17jährige ihren Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Freak", meinte Petunia trotzdem.

„Petunia", rief eine Frauenstimme erschrocken aus der Küchentür.

Rose Evans, die Einkaufstüten noch im Arm, starrte ihre ältere Tochter entsetzt an.

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas zu deiner Schwester sagen! Entschuldige dich auf der Stelle", verlangte sie.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran", murrte Petunia trotzig.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, Petunia, und das dulde ich nicht in meinem Haus", sagte Rose streng.

Lily ging zu ihrer Mutter und nahm ihr die Einkäufe ab.

„Es stört mich nicht, Mum. Ist schon okay", sagte sie leise und begann die Tüten auszupacken.

Aber ihre Mutter schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so dass sich eine ihrer roten Strähne aus ihrem Zopf löste.

„Wenn du dich nicht entschuldigst, wirst du heute Abend zuhause bleiben müssen, junges Fräulein."

Petunia verzog wütend das Gesicht.

„Du kannst mich nicht einsperren! Ich bin volljährig!"

„Solange du in meinem Haus wohnst, Petunia Evans, benimmst du dich zivilisiert und anständig! Und jetzt geh rauf und ruf Vernon an. Du kannst ihm sagen, dass er heute Abend allein ins Kino gehen muss."

Die 19jährige funkelte ihre Mutter an, doch Rose Blick blieb hart.

Schließlich senkte Petunia den Kopf und machte sich polternd auf den Weg in den ersten Stock.

„Mum", begann Lily, doch die ältere Frau winkte ab.

„Sie muss es irgendwann lernen. Ihr seid Schwestern und deswegen müsst ihr zusammen halten."

Sie lächelte Lily schwach an.

„Komm, ich zeig dir den Kuchen den ich heute Morgen gebacken habe. Dein Freund mag doch Preiselbeeren, oder?"

-

Zwei Stunden später hatte auch Lily sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück gezogen.

Sie stand nun vor dem Spiegel ihres Kleiderschrankes und versuchte sich umständlich ein paar Haarklammern in die Haare zu stecken.

Dummerweise hatte sie keine Bürste, da Petunia sich im Bad eingeschlossen hatte.

Schließlich gab sie den Kampf mit den Klammern auf und benutzte ihren Zauberstab.

Ging sowieso viel schneller.

„Petunia! Liebes, mach doch die Tür auf", hörte sie wie ihr Vater rief.

Sicher stand er wieder vor der Badezimmertür und versuchte Petunia herauszulocken.

Lily betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal nervös im Spiegel, dann machte sie den Schrank zu.

Es war ja nett von ihrer Mutter so hinter ihr zu stehen, aber Petunias Ausgehverbot bedeutete auch, dass sie heute Abend hier sein würde – und das ausgerechnet wo Lily James das erste Mal eingeladen hatte, um ihre Eltern kennen zu lernen.

Das ganze machte sie sowieso schon nervös genug, schließlich war James nur an die magische Welt gewöhnt und hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung von Muggeln.

Ihre Eltern waren zwar aufgeschlossen, doch die sauertöpfische Petunia würde den Abend auf jeden Fall verschärfen.

Von unten drang ein lautes Klingeln herauf.

Aufgeregt riss Lily ihre Tür auf und lief an ihrem Vater vorbei, die Treppe hinunter.

Zeitgleich mit ihrer Mutter kam sie an der Haustür an.

Rose lachte.

„Nicht so hektisch, Lilylein. Eine Dame rennt doch nicht."

Lily lächelte und öffnete die Haustür.

„James", strahlte sie, musste dann aber doch überrascht Blinzeln.

Vor ihr stand zwar James Potter, doch er trug eine schwarze Hose in die er ein sauberes weißes Hemd gesteckt hatte und in seiner Hand hielt er einen Blumenstrauß und eine einzelne rosafarbene Lilie.

So hatte sie ihn ja noch nie gesehen.

Wenn sie die Augen zusammen kniff konnte sie sogar seinen Versuch erkennen, sich die Haare ordentlich zurück zu kämmen.

Unglaublich.

Spielerisch verbeugte sich der dunkelhaarige Junge und schenkte ihr ein schelmisches lächeln.

Lily lachte und gab ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf den Mund.

„Hi, komm doch rein."

„Danke. Und die ist für dich, meine wundervolle Lilie."

Er reichte Lily die Blume und eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen.

Er war wirklich perfekt.

Vielleicht ein bisschen ungestüm, aber trotzdem perfekt.

„Willkommen James. Ich bin Lilys Mutter, Rose Evans."

„Mrs. Evans, die hier sind für sie", sagte James und gab Rose den bunten Blumenstrauß. „Es ist mir eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen."

„Was für ein höflicher junger Mann", erklang Michaels Stimme vom Treppenabsatz.

James wandte sich um.

Michael reichte ihm die Hand.

„James Potter, Sir."

„Michael Evans. Gib mir deine Jacke, Junge und komm rein. Meine Frau brennt darauf dir ihren berühmten Braten vorzuführen."

Lilys Vater zwinkerte James zu und Rose griff nach James Arm.

„Unsere Lily hat uns ja schon so viel von dir erzählt, mein Lieber."

-

Bis zum Nachtisch ging alles gut.

Sie hielten alle netten Smalltalk miteinander und Petunia war nicht ein Mal herunter gekommen.

Lily war erleichtert, dass ihre Eltern James so gut aufnahmen – aber James benahm sich ausnahmsweise auch wirklich anständig.

Sie unterhielten sich gerade über ihre Freunde in Hogwarts.

„Ich hab übrigens eine Eule von Alice bekommen", fiel Lily ein. „Frank hat sie gefragt ob sie ihn heiraten will und sie hat ja gesagt!"

James sah bei der Neuigkeit ein wenig grün im Gesicht aus, zwang sich aber ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Toll."

„Ist Alice die mit den kurzen Haaren die uns letzten Sommer besucht hat", wollte Michael wissen.

Lily nickte bestätigend.

Alice war zwar zwei Jahre älter als sie, aber die beiden Mädchen verstanden sich ausgesprochen gut.

„Was ist mit dieser Mary? Die hat uns doch auch mal besucht. Was macht die jetzt", fragte Rose interessiert.

„Mary MacDonald? Sie ist letztes Jahr mit der Schule fertig geworden und arbeitet jetzt im Zaubereiministerium."

„Und dein Freund Severus? Den haben wir ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

James ballte die Fäuste, doch Lily warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und er entspannte sich wieder.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Eltern zu, die dieses Zwischenspiel fasziniert beobachtet hatten.

„Severus und ich sind nicht mehr befreundet, Dad. Er hat jetzt andere Freunde."

„Wie", begann Michael Evans, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Der ist ja immer noch hier", herrschte Petunia, die von allen unbemerkt ins Esszimmer getreten war. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es überhaupt jemanden gibt, der dich aushalten kann, Lily. Aber andererseits ist er ja genauso ein Freak wie du."

James sprang auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Wage es ja nicht so mit Lily zu sprechen", zischte er.

Petunia trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist unsere andere Tochter Petunia", sagte Michael und klang bei diesen Worten plötzlich sehr müde.

Das Telefon klingelte und alle wandten sich überrascht um.

James, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, woher das seltsame Klingelgeräusch kam und die Evans, weil sie zu so einer Uhrzeit nie angerufen wurden.

„Petunia, geh ans Telefon", bat Rose ihre Tochter.

Mürrisch verschwand sie in die Diele, nur um kurz darauf zurück zu kommen.

„Was ist ein Telefon", flüsterte James in der Zwischenzeit an Lily gewandt.

„So was ähnliches wie euer Zweiwegespiegel. Nur ohne das man die andere Person sehen kann", entgegnete Lily ebenso leise.

Petunia räusperte sich und sagte spöttisch: „Irgendein Rimes Upin, oder so. Bescheuerter Name. Er will Lily sprechen."

„Remus", flüsterte Lily überrascht und stand schnell auf.

In James breitete sich ein unwohles Gefühl aus.

Was wollte Remus um diese Uhrzeit von Lily?

War etwas passiert?

Zwei Minuten später war das rothaarige Mädchen mit samt ihrer und James Jacke wieder zurück.

„Wir müssen los. Mum, Dad, tut mir Leid."

Sie blickte zu James und er sah, dass Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten.

Lily berührte ihn leicht am Arm.

„James", wisperte sie und klang dabei so traurig, dass er sie augenblicklich in den Arm nehmen und vor allem Bösen auf der Welt beschützen wollte.

„Deine Mutter… im St. Mungos…"


	9. 1978 Charlie

Charlie Weasley ist fünf Jahre alt.

Charlie Weasley sah sich vorsichtig auf der Treppe im 1. Stock um, dann tapste er Barfuß nach unten.

Es schien als wäre noch niemand wach und das war ihm auch ganz recht so.

Ganz vorsichtig, damit sie auch ja nicht quietschte, öffnete er die Küchentür.

Der sommersprossige Junge atmete tief ein und sog begeistert die kalte Luft durch seine Nasenlöcher.

Ein wenig wirbelte er mit dem alten Umhang herum, den er am vergangenen Abend in der Wäschekammer gefunden hatte, dann rannte er durch das feuchte Gras.

Er kicherte fasziniert als die Grashalme seine baren Füße und Knöchel streiften.

Schließlich ließ er sich in der Mitte der Wiese auf den Rücken fallen und streckte alle Viere von sich.

Die Sonne kitzelte ihn in der Nase und er lachte vergnügt.

Er mochte die ruhigen Minuten, die er früh am Morgen alleine im Garten verbringen durfte, denn viel Ruhe bekam man im Fuchsbau neuerdings nicht mehr.

Nicht das es jemals ruhig bei ihnen gewesen wäre, aber seit dem Mummy die neuen Babys mit nach Hause gebracht hatte ging es nur noch drunter und drüber.

Sie waren jetzt zu fünft.

Fünf Jungs.

Fehlten noch zwei für eine Quidditsch Mannschaft.

Das wäre doch mal ein toller Weihnachts- und Geburtstagswunsch, dachte Charlie fasziniert.

Babys kosteten schließlich nichts – sonst hätten sie ja nicht so viele davon zuhause.

Sein großer Bruder Bill hatte behauptet, dass es die Zwillinge im Sonderangebot gegeben hätte – zwei für einen Preis.

Warum sonst hätte Mummy gleich zwei Schreihälse mitbringen sollen, obwohl sie immer gesagt hatte, dass es nur noch einer werden sollte?

Daddy hatte das super lustig gefunden – Mummy nicht.

Blöd war nur, dass Fred und George (so hießen die beiden Zwerge) noch viel zu klein zum Quidditch spielen waren. Sogar Percy war noch zu jung um auf einem Besen zu fliegen (und er hatte sogar Angst davor), dabei war er schon fast drei.

Es würde noch ewig dauern, bis sie alle zusammen spielen konnten.

Charlie richtete sich halb auf und blinzelte der Sonne entgegen.

Dann würde er wohl auch in nächster Zeit nur Bill haben mit dem er etwas anfangen konnte.

Aber Bill war cool.

Er spielte gerne mit Charlie und das obwohl er zwei Jahre älter war.

Aber das machte eigentlich gar nichts.

Bill war nur ein wenig größer, was es leichter machte, wenn sie an die Kekse oben im Regal wollten.

„Charlie? Charlie!"

Charlie sprang auf und sah zum Haus hinüber.

Dort stand Arthur Weasley und winkte erleichtert, als er seinen zweitältesten Sohn erkannte.

„Komm rein", rief er über die Wiese. „Frühstück!"

Wie der Blitz rannte er zu seinem Dad und an ihm vorbei in die Küche.

„Morgen Mummy", strahlte er.

Molly Weasley lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare, bevor er sich auf einen Stuhl schob.

„Warst du wieder draußen, Charlie? Du bist wirklich ein kleiner Frühaufsteher, hm?"

Charlie schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf, so dass alle seine roten Haare ihm um die Ohren flogen.

Fasziniert machte er das noch ein paar Mal, bis sich anfing alles bei ihm zu drehen.

Von hinten griffen zwei Hände an seinen Kopf und hielten ihn fest.

„Stopp, bevor du noch jeden Verstand aus dir raus schüttelst."

„Hey", sagte Charlie empört, grinste aber zu seinem Bruder hoch.

Bill verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich neben Charlie an den Esstisch.

„Guten Morgen Mum", ertönte Percys hohes Stimmchen.

Der kleine Junge, der im Gegensatz zu Bill schon umgezogen war, kletterte ganz von alleine auf seinen Stuhl und zog sich seinen Teller heran.

Die beiden älteren Brüder warfen sich kichernde Blicke zu.

Percy war noch nicht mal drei (sein Geburtstag war im nächsten Monat) und er benahm sich schon so… furchtbar vornehm.

Schon immer seit dem er sprechen konnte, hatte er alles ganz genau betont und ihre Eltern nur mit Mum und Dad angesprochen, niemals mit Mummy und Daddy.

Er war auch um Längen selbstständiger, was ihn für seine Brüder nur noch seltsamer machte.

Manchmal überlegten sie, ob Percy vielleicht ein Außerirdischer war oder einfach bei seiner Geburt vertauscht worden war.

Aber er trug das gleiche rote Weasleyhaar, wie sie alle (selbst die Zwillinge hatten es schon).

Aus dem Wohnzimmer erscholl ein Chor von kleinen Schreihälsen.

„Oh, seht mal wer wach geworden ist", rief Bill begeistert und rannte nach nebenan.

Molly sah ihm lächelnd hinter her, Charlie stirnrunzelnd.

In letzter Zeit war Bill nur noch da, wo auch die Zwillinge waren.

Dabei konnte man mit denen doch noch überhaupt nicht spielen.

Charlie griff sich ein Stück Toast und folgte seinem Bruder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Charlie! Wir essen nur am Tisch", rief Mummy ihm hinter her, doch er ignorierte sie.

Bill beugte sich lächelnd über das Babybettchen und strich den beiden Dreimonate alten Jungs über die roten Haare.

„Sieh mal, Charlie. Sie sind wach!"

Fred und George streckten gleichzeitig ihre Hände aus, als wollten sie sagen: Nimm mich hoch, nimm mich hoch.

Der siebenjährige lachte.

„Ihr seid lustig. Und ihr seht genau gleich aus. Oh, wie wird Mum Probleme haben euch auseinander zu halten."

Charlie kniff die Augen zusammen und pikste dann dem rechten Zwilling in die Wange.

Der Zwilling quiekte empört.

„Für mich sehen alle Babys gleich aus", verkündete der fünfjährige gelangweilt. „Kommst du mit raus spielen, Bill?"

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich helfe Mummy. Sie müssen bestimmt gewickelt werden."

Charlie seufzte laut und stopfte sich seinen Toast in den Mund.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen schnappte er sich noch einen Apfel.

„Bin draußen, Mummy."

Gelangweilt schlug er ein paar Purzelbäume hinter einander und blieb irgendwann auf dem Rücken liegen.

Alleine zu spielen machte überhaupt nicht so viel Spaß, zumindest nicht wenn man es Stundenlang hinter einander tun musste.

Über ihm tauchte ein Gesicht auf und grinste ihn an.

„Was für eine nette Begrüßung, Champ."

Der Mann reichte ihm die Hand und riss ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung nach oben.

„Onkel Gideon", rief Charlie begeistert.

„Heya Drachenkämpfer."

Sein Onkel hob ihn hoch, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Mehlsack und wirbelte ihn herum.

Charlie kicherte fröhlich.

„Hast du einen Drachen gesehen, Onkel Gid? Einen echten Drachen? Hast du mit einem gekämpft? Bist du mal auf einem geflogen?"

Charlie breitete die Arme aus und tat so als würde er fliegen, während sein Onkel ihn zurück zum Fuchsbau trug.

„Klar hab ich einen Drachen gesehen und weißt du was ich noch gesehen hab? Richtige Dracheneier. Die waren ganz grün mit Punkten drauf."

„Neeeeeiiin", quietschte Charlie. „Es gibt keine Eier mit Punkten drauf. Du erzählst ja Blödsinn!"

„Doch ich schwöre es. Da waren fünf Eier und jedes sah anders aus. Und sie waren riesen groß, mindestens so groß wie deine neuen Brüder."

Sie hatten die Küchentür erreicht und Gideon ließ ihn herunter.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, musst du später Onkel Fabian fragen. Er hat sie auch gesehen."

Charlie stieß die Tür auf.

„Liebstes Schwesterherz, ich bin hier, nur zu deinen Diensten", begrüßte Gideon seine Schwester, die je einen Zwilling im Arm hielt.

Molly schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Hier nimm mal deine Neffen, damit ich das Mittag essen kochen kann. Und wo ist dieser Nichtsnutz von deinem Zwillingsbruder abgeblieben", fragte sie neckisch.

„Fabian verspätet sich, wie immer. Aber er hat eine Überraschung für die kleinen Racker", verkündete Gideon und wirbelte die Zwillinge mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs durch die Luft.

Fred und George krähten ungestüm.

Und schon wieder kümmerte sich jeder nur um die Zwillinge, dachte Charlie seufzend.

„Hey, Onkel Gid. Sieh mal ich bin ein Drache", rief er und machte röhrende Geräusche, die er für die eines Drachen hielt.

Und sein Onkel, der sonst für jeden Spaß zu haben war, sagte nur abwesend: „Klasse, Char. Geh doch mal deine anderen Brüder suchen, okay?"

Und seine Augen hingen immer nur den beiden Babys hinterher, die jetzt versuchten fröhlich durch die Luft zu schwimmen.

Was war eigentlich so toll an Babys?

Sie waren nervig und dauernd nur am schreien oder am schlafen…

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf die Suche nach Bill.

„Bill? Bill! Ich bin ein Drache!"

Er ließ seine Arme auf und ab gleiten und spürte die Luft unter seinen Fingern, während er durchs Haus rannte.

Er fand Bill schließlich im 2. Stock in Percys Zimmer, wo die beiden zusammen über einem Buch hockten.

„Ich kann Feuer speien und fliegen", rief er aufgeregt und wirbelte durch das Zimmer, wobei er Percys Nachttischlampe umstieß.

„Hey! Lass das", sagte Percy verärgert. „Das ist meins. Du machst es kaputt."

Charlie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Heute wollte aber auch wirklich keiner mit ihm spielen.

Trotzig lief er hinunter in sein eigenes Zimmer und zum Fenster.

Neugierig starrte er nach draußen und auf das Dach vom Schuppen, dass sich direkt unter seinem Fenster befand.

Ihm kam eine Idee.

Er zog einen Stuhl an das Fenster heran und kletterte von da auf das Fensterbrett.

Das Fenster zu öffnen war einfach und er brauchte keine fünf Minuten bis er es (wenn auch etwas umständlich) hinauf aufs Dach geschafft hatte.

Das war ziemlich cool, dachte er während er zum Rand krabbelte und sich dort aufrichtete.

Wow.

Er konnte wirklich weit gucken und wenn er sich anstrengte, sah er sogar Ottery St. Catchpole, das Muggeldorf ganz in ihrer Nähe.

Mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen sah er nach unten.

Die Wiese sah überhaupt nicht so weit entfernt aus.

Ob er wohl…

„Charlie!"

Erschrocken zuckte der kleine Junge zusammen und wäre fast gestolpert.

Aus dem 2. Stock steckte Bill seinen Kopf durch das Fenster und starrte alarmiert zu seinem kleinen Bruder hinunter.

„Was machst du denn da auf dem Dach, Charlie?"

„Ich bin ein Drache! Ich will fliegen lernen", rief Charlie zurück.

Bill schlug sich mit der Hand vors Gesicht.

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck", befahl er und in der nächsten Sekunde war er vom Fenster verschwunden.

Charlie hörte ein Poltern die Treppe hinunter und dann erschien Bill auch schon wieder am Fenster, nur ein Stockwerk tiefer.

„Oh mein Gott, mein Baby", schluchzte Molly verzweifelt von unten.

Wann war denn Mummy aufgetaucht?

„Charlie, bitte beweg dich nicht", rief sein Onkel ernst, der neben seiner Mutter stand.

Beide hatten je einen Zwilling auf dem Arm.

Gideon gab Molly auch das andere Baby und breitete seine Arme genau unterhalb von Charlie aus.

„Ich fang dich auf, wenn du fällst, Champ. Aber bitte kletter zurück ins Haus. Sieh mal, dort wo Bill ist."

„Ja bitte geh zurück zu Billie, Schatz", rief Molly zitternd. „Hast du keinen Zauberstab hier", fragte sie an Gideon gewandt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „In der Küche."

Die machten einen ganz schönen Aufstand, dachte Charlie.

„Es ist doch gar nicht so tief! Und ein Drache kann fliegen!"

Er machte einen winzigen Schritt nach vorn und die beiden Erwachsenen keuchten erschrocken auf.

„Charlie", sagte da eine leise Stimme, ganz in seiner Nähe.

Der fünfjährige wandte sich um.

Nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt saß Bill auf dem Dach.

„Charlie, du kannst nicht fliegen."

„Kann ich wohl! Alle Drachen können fliegen."

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde ihn das überhaupt nicht interessieren.

„Vielleicht. Aber du bist noch klein."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja und?"

„Babydrachen können nicht fliegen. Ihre Flügel sind zu klein. Du musst erst noch wachsen", erklärte Bill gelassen.

„Oh", formten sich Charlies Lippen.

Das klang logisch.

„Na gut. Dann versuch ich es vielleicht nächstes Jahr noch mal."

Und mit diesen Worten kletterte er zu Bill hinauf.

Sein großer Bruder schenkte ihm ein erleichtertes Lachen und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mensch, Charlie", sagte er nur und zusammen kletterten die beiden zurück ins Haus.


	10. 1981 Bill

_William Arthur Weasley ist zehn Jahre alt._

William Weasley, von seiner Familie nur Bill genannt, war zusammen mit seinem Bruder Percy auf dem Rückweg aus dem Dorf, wo sie für ihre Mutter ein paar Einkäufe erledigt hatten.

Eigentlich wäre er viel lieber mit Charlie unterwegs gewesen, doch im 9. Monat ihrer sechsten Schwangerschaft hatte Molly Weasley einfach nicht mehr die Energie ihre Rasselbande ohne die Hilfe ihrer beiden ältesten Söhne unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Deswegen hatte er Percy mit zum einkaufen nehmen müssen, während Charlie die undankbare Aufgabe zu teil geworden war die schrecklichen Zwillinge zu hüten.

Aber wenigstens konnte Charlie zuhause bleiben und spielen und wurde nicht dauernd ins Dorf geschickt um irgendwelche Dinge zu erledigen.

Warum musste er nur immer der Älteste sein?

„Bill, warte auf mich!"

„Natürlich, Perce", sagte Bill und versuchte alle Ungeduld aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Wenn man mit Percy unterwegs war brauchte man immer ewig.

Im Gegensatz zu Charlie, Fred und George die wie kleine Wirbelwinde nie gehen, sondern gleich rennen gelernt hatten, bewegte Percy sich im Schneckentempo und fiel immer wieder hinter seinem älteren Bruder zurück.

Bill blieb stehen und wartete bis der fünfjährige zu ihm aufschloss, dann setzte er seinen Gang genauso schnell fort wie zuvor.

„Bill, nicht so schnell", jammerte Percy nur fünf Minuten später und Bill blieb abermals stehen.

Das Spiel setzte sich den ganzen Weg bis zum Fuchsbau fort, doch Bill tadelte den Jüngeren nicht ein einziges Mal.

Er versuchte all seinen Brüdern die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit und Freundlichkeit zu Teil zu bringen, doch bei Percy war das manchmal ganz schön schwer.

Schon jetzt war es unverkennbar, dass Percy „anders" war als alle anderen Weasley Brüder.

Er zog sich immer ordentlich an, benutzte niemals Schimpfwörter oder machte Streiche und war ein schrecklicher Besserwisser.

Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit die Bill mit seinem Bruder verband war (abgesehen von dem roten Haar und ihrem Nachnamen) ihre Liebe zu Büchern.

Leider war Percy besonders fasziniert vom Ministerium, wo ihn ihr Vater als einzigen manchmal mit hinnahm.

Die Zwillinge konnte man dem Ministerium kaum zumuten und Charlie und Bill hatten niemals besonderes Interesse an dem langweiligen Büroalltag gezeigt, sodass diese seltsame Eigenart Percy abermals von den anderen abnabelte.

Trotzdem blieb Percy sein Bruder und Bill war wild entschlossen alle seine Brüder gleich gern zu haben.

Als sie endlich den Hügel erreicht hatten, von dem aus man den Fuchsbau sehen konnte hatten sie doppelt so lange gebraucht wie normal.

„Sieh mal, gleich sind wir da", sagte Bill und lächelte Percy aufmunternd zu.

„Was macht denn Charlie da", entgegnete Percy stirnrunzelnd und zeigte auf eine Stelle im Garten, in dem Charlie sich wild umher drehte und dabei irgendwelche Gegenstände durch die Gegend schleuderte.

„Er entgnomt den Garten", antwortete Bill langsam und begann abrupt schneller zu gehen.

„Warte", rief Percy ihm hinterher, doch diesmal ignorierte er ihn.

Schwer atmend erreichte Bill Charlie nur wenige Sekunden später.

„Hat Percy dich zu 'nem Wettrennen heraus gefordert", witzelte Charlie als er seinen Bruder bemerkte.

„Charlie", sagte Bill drohend.

Unbeeindruckt schleuderte der achtjährige den letzten Gnom weit von sich.

Er traf (ganz ausversehen natürlich) direkt neben Percy auf dem Boden.

Verschreckt sprang Percy in die Luft und funkelte dann wütend Charlie an, bevor er sich umdrehte und im Haus verschwand.

„Charlie", wiederholte Bill. „Wo sind die Zwillinge? Du solltest doch auf sie aufpassen!"

„Keine Sorge, die schlafen", sagte Charlie leichthin.

Bill starrte ihn ungläubig an, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte drang schon ein Markerschütternder Schrei durch den Fuchsbau.

„CHARLIE WEASLEY! Komm SOFORT hierher!"

Jetzt doch etwas beunruhigt zuckte Charlie leicht zusammen.

„Sie würde doch nicht so schreien, nur weil ich einen Gnom nach Percy geworfen habe, oder?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bestimmt haben die Zwillinge Ronnie wieder in die Waschmaschine gesteckt oder so. Du hättest sie lieber nicht alleine lassen sollen", meinte er, während die beiden Jungen sich auf den Weg nach drinnen machten.

„Aber ich hab doch extra", begann Charlie, doch in diesem Moment hatten sie die Küchentür erreicht und vor ihnen baute sich einen wütende Molly Weasley auf.

Ihr Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen als sie zwischen ihren Zähnen heraus presste: „Hast du Fred und George an ihre Betten GEFESSELT?!"

Bill musste sich ein breites Grinsen verkneifen.

Das war so typisch.

„Mum, erst letzte Woche haben die beiden bei mir das gleiche versucht. Ich wollte ihnen doch nur zeigen, dass man solche Sachen nicht machen darf", beteuerte Charlie mit Unschuldsmiene.

Molly schnappte nach Luft.

„Charlie! Fred und George sind gerade mal drei Jahre alt! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die beiden in der Lage dazu wären sich so etwas auszudenken und durch zu führen! Wie hätten sie an das Seil kommen sollen? Außerdem sind sie viel zu schwach dafür."

Bill und Charlie warfen sich einen Blick zu.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mum wussten sie ganz genau wozu die Terror-Zwillinge _wirklich_ fähig waren.

„Und hast du wirklich Percy einen Gnom an den Kopf geworfen, Charlie", fuhr Molly bebend fort.

„Er hat doch überhaupt nicht getroffen", rief Charlie verteidigend aus.

Bill vergrub innerlich das Gesicht in den Händen.

Autsch.

Das hätte sein Bruder besser nicht sagen sollen.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Erst fesselst du deine armen dreijährigen Brüder und dann bewirfst du auch noch Percy! Dabei hat dir keiner von ihnen irgendetwas getan."

Molly schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, während Charlie versuchte sich irgendwie aus seiner misslichen Lage heraus zu reden.

Verstohlen schlich Bill sich in die Küche und begann die Einkäufe einzuräumen.

Ob Charlie es wohl je lernen würde?

Die Terror-Zwillinge ließen sich bei ihren Streichen wenigstens nicht erwischen – zumindest nicht von Mum.

Genau in diesem Augenblick kamen die Übeltäter die Treppe hinunter geschlichen und sahen sich verschwörerisch um.

Bill hörte Ronnie im Wohnzimmer vor sich hin brabbeln und erkannte sofort was die Zwerge vor hatten.

Mit zwei großen Schritten hatte er die Küche durchquert und packte je einen rothaarigen Zwilling am Kragen.

„Na, wo wollen wir denn hin?"

Enttäuscht verzog Fred (oder George) das Gesicht.

„Lass uns los", rief George (oder Fred) und strampelte wild.

„Wir wollten doch-"

„Überhaupt nichts tun."

Bill zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich glaub euch kein Wort. Na los, ihr könnt mir helfen-"

Er stoppte mitten im Satz, denn ein aufheulen erklang aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Rührt euch nicht vom Fleck", befahl Bill – obwohl er wusste, dass Fred und George ihn sowieso ignorieren würden – und ging schnell ins Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Fußboden lag ein empörter Ron, vergraben unter seiner Wippe, in der er wohl zuvor gelegen haben musste und auf dem Sofa saß Percy, seelenruhig, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Percy, was ist passiert?"

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist umgekippt", sagte er altklug.

„Ja, das seh ich auch."

Bill seufzte und nahm die Wippe zur Seite – denn es machte ja sonst keiner.

„Alles klar, Ronnie?"

Der einjährige nickte und zog sich unbeholfen am Wohnzimmertisch hoch.

„Möchtest du zurück in die Wippe?"

„Nein!"

Ein Wort das Ron besonders früh gelernt hatte (kein Wunder, seit dem Fred und George da waren wurde es schließlich ständig benutzt).

„Möchtest du mit Percy ein Buch lesen?"

Wieder „Nein!"

„Tja, dann…"

Er sah sich um.

„Percy passt auf dich auf, nicht wahr Perce?"

Percy nickte gezwungen und Bill ging schnell wieder zurück in die Küche, wo er die Zwillinge zurück gelassen hatte – die jetzt nicht mehr da waren.

Stattdessen saß ein rotohriger Charlie am Küchentisch und Mum stand am Herd.

„Wo sind denn Fred und George", fragte Bill verwundert.

„Ich hab sie", rief jemand von draußen.

„DAD", schrien Charlie und Bill begeistert und liefen nach draußen um ihren Vater zu begrüßen.

„Was für eine nette Begrüßung", sagte Arthur, der je einen Zwilling auf der Hüfte trug, fröhlich.

Zusammen betraten sie wieder das Haus.

Erleichterung durchflutete Mollys Gesicht.

„Gut, dass du kommst, Liebling."

Sie stöhnte leicht und Bill erkannte erschrocken rote Flecken, die ihr Gesicht überzogen.

„Mummy-"

„Hast du dich angepipit", fragten die Zwillinge kichernd und deuteten auf den Fußboden.

Molly lächelte schwach.

„Das Baby kommt", erkannte Bill aufgeregt.

Arthurs Gesicht wurde ernst und er setzte die Zwillinge ab.

„Wehe ihr benehmt euch nicht. Tut alles was Bill euch sagt. Er hat die Verantwortung."

Er sagte dies in so einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Fred und George nur benommen nickten.

Dad war niemals ernst.

Überhaupt nie.

Bill und Charlie griffen wie auf Kommando je nach einem Zwilling und hielten sie fest. Für alle Fälle.

„Komm, Liebes. Wir müssen ins St. Mungos", sagte Arthur sanft und stützte seine Frau.

„Was ist mit den Jungs", fragte Molly nervös. „Gideon und Fabian sind auf irgendeiner geheimen Mission für den Orden und Mrs. Lovegood aus dem Dorf hat auch erst letzten Monat ein Baby bekommen."

„Dann nehmen wir sie eben mit", sagte Arthur kompromisslos. „Bill du flohst zuerst mit Fred und George, dann kommt Percy allein und Charlie nimmt Ron. Na los, holt eure Umhänge!"

Ungeduldig ließ Bill die Beine immer wieder gegen Percys Stuhl knallen.

Es dauerte jetzt schon ewig!

Bei Ron hatte es jedenfalls nicht so lange gedauert.

Dachte er.

Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, da letztes Jahr Onkel Gid und Onkel Fabian bei ihnen gewesen waren und mit ihnen gespielt hatten.

Aber heute waren sie nicht da.

Heute war er der verantwortliche.

Er hätte seine Brüder beschäftigen und sie ablenken sollen, statt selbst ungeduldig vor Langweile und Neugier zu vergehen.

Er ließ die Blicke über seine fünf Brüder schweifen.

Ron lag ausgestreckt auf einem Stuhl und schlief seelenruhig, Percy hatte seine Nase wie immer in ein Buch gesteckt und Charlie spielte mit den Zwillingen irgendein Ballspiel auf dem Fußboden.

Eigentlich hätte er das tun sollen.

Er war doch der große Bruder.

Manchmal, dachte er seufzend, wäre er doch lieber wie Charlie gewesen, der Zweitgeborene.

Dann hätte er sich nicht immer um alle kümmern müssen.

Egal wo er war, er fühlte sich immer verantwortlich für seine Brüder, da sie jünger waren als er.

Nun als zweiter hätte er es sicher auch nicht leichter gehabt, zwar oblag ihm als erster die gesamte Verantwortung, doch Charlie half ihm schließlich wo er konnte.

Ron quakte im Schlaf und rollte sich zur Seite, sodass nun eines von seinen dicken Babybeinchen vom Stuhl herab hing.

Bevor Bill sich bewegen konnte grinste Charlie vom Fußboden zu ihm auf und rappelte sich auf, um Ron wieder richtig hinzu legen.

„Na na na, meine Lieben. Ihr müsst schön brav im Wartezimmer sitzen bleiben."

Bill sprang sofort auf und eilte zu der älteren Heilerin, die die Zwillinge dafür tadelte, dass sie sich klamm heimlich aus dem Staub hatten machen wollen.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Das sind meine Brüder", sagte Bill und legte Fred und George je eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Die Frau lächelte ihm zu.

„Die dort vorne auch", fragte sie freundlich und deutete auf die anderen drei.

Bill nickte, ein wenig stolz, dass man gleich erkannte, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

„Ja. Wir warten auf unsere Mum. Sie bekommt noch ein Baby."

„Hoffentlich einen Jungen", riefen Fred und George.

Die Heilerin hob die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Aber warum denn? Habt ihr nicht schon genug Brüder?"

„Ja, aber wir brauchen noch einen für unsere Quidditch Mannschaft", mischte Charlie sich grinsend ein.

Er hielt den nun wachen Ron auf dem Arm.

Auch Percy gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Wissen Sie wie lange es noch dauert", fragte er höflich.

Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jedes Kind braucht unterschiedlich viel Zeit", erklärte sie. „Und ihr wollt wirklich alle noch einen Bruder?"

Die Zwillinge und Charlie riefen: „Klar" und auch Percy nickte zustimmend.

Nur Bill blieb still.

Die Augen seiner Brüder richteten sich auf ihn.

„Ich glaube, eine Schwester wäre auch ganz süß", meinte er und wurde dann doch etwas rot.

„Babys sind doch nicht süß", murrte Charlie und hielt Ron als Beweis dafür in die Höhe.

Bill grinste.

„Na ich bin aber froh, dass wenigstens einer von euch sich ein Mädchen wünscht", ertönte da Dads Stimme.

Die Brüder wirbelten herum und staunten nicht schlecht, denn in den Armen ihres Dads lag ein winziges Bündel, eingewickelt in eine rosane Decke.

„Hatten sie keine blauen Decken mehr", fragten Fred und George gleichzeitig.

„Es ist ein Mädchen, ihr Dummköpfe", wisperte Charlie, doch aus seiner Stimme klang etwas, dass sich wie Ehrfurcht anhörte.

Kleine Jungs hatten sie schließlich alle schon gesehen, aber ein Mädchen war etwas wirklich Besonderes.

Auch Bills Augen waren staunend geweitet.

Sie wurden noch ein wenig größer als sein Dad IHN heran winkte und ihm das Baby reichte.

„Das ist eure kleine Schwester. Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Bill schloss seine Arme fest um das weiche Bündel und lächelte auf das winzige Mädchen mit den Haselnussbraunen Augen herab.

„Hallo Ginnylein", wisperte er und sah ehrfürchtig zu wie sie nach seinem Finger griff und ihn ganz fest mit ihrem Händchen umklammerte, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Percy empört fragen: „Warum darf Bill sie zuerst halten?"

„Weil er der älteste ist", antwortete Dad.

Und in diesem Moment war Bill doch ganz froh der Erstgeborene zu sein, denn um nichts in der Welt hätte er in diesen Moment mit Charlie tauschen wollen.


	11. 1984 Dora

_Nymphadora Tonks ist wenige Minuten bzw. elf Jahre alt._

Ein lauter, schmerzerfüllter Schrei drang durch die Tür auf den Flur hinaus und der Mann der vor dieser Tür wachte zuckte zusammen.

Über seine Stirn lief Schweiß und seine Fäuste waren fest zusammen gekniffen.

Jeder konnte ihm ansehen, dass er mit sich selbst rang, um nicht in den Raum zu stürzen.

Doch er hielt sich geduldig zurück und wartete bis endlich, endlich ein Schrei erklang, der so gänzlich anders war als all die anderen zuvor.

Eine lächelnde Heilerin öffnete die Tür.

„Sie dürfen jetzt eintreten, Mr. Tonks."

Ted Tonks sprang auf (ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem sonst so ruhigen Gemüt) und war schneller am Bett seiner Frau als die Heilerin gucken konnte.

Verliebt strich er über die Stirn seiner erschöpften Frau und küsste sie zaghaft auf die Lippen.

„Oh Andy, hättest du mich nur bei dir sein lassen."

Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black, schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, mein Liebster."

Mehr sagte sie nicht, doch er wusste genau was sie meinte.

Sie war einfach anders erzogen worden – und auch wenn sie unter ihrem Stand geheiratet hatte und schändlich enterbt worden war, waren ihr viele Traditionen und Ideale ihrer Familie teuer geblieben.

„Und jetzt sieh dir deine wunderhübsche Tochter an", bat sie mit einem Strahlen.

Ted war sich nicht so sicher, was er von diesem Kind halten sollte, dass seiner Frau und ihm solchen Kummer bereitet hatte.

Unbedingt hatte Andromeda ein Baby gewollt.

Damit sie eine richtige Familie sein konnten.

Aber es hatte sie zwei Fehlgeburten und eine wirklich schwierige Schwangerschaft gekostet bevor ihr Wunsch sich erfüllt hatte.

Ted hätte sich lieber davon überzeugt, dass es Andromeda gut ging, zu sehr sorgte er sich um ihr in letzter Zeit so angegriffenes Wohl.

Doch dann drückte ihm die Heilerin ein winziges, rosa Bündel in die Arme.

Hilflos schaute er auf das kleine Mädchen, sein Töchterchen, herunter.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch sie schien das schwarze Haar ihrer Mutter geerbt zu haben.

Er lächelte vorsichtig und verschob seine Arme, um sie besser halten zu können.

Nicht das sie noch herunter fiel.

„Ist sie nicht wundervoll", fragte Andromeda begeistert.

Er konnte nicht anders als zu nicken.

Sie hatten es endlich geschafft.

Ein gesundes Kind.

„Nur gut, dass du kein Black bist", neckte seine Frau, die nie schöner ausgesehen hatte. „Mein Vater hat jedesmal einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, wenn es ein Mädchen gab."

Ted schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, war aber immer noch unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Wieder blickte er auf sein Kind hinunter – und erschrak fürchterlich.

Hatte sie nicht eben noch Rabenschwarzes Haar gehabt?

„Andy", wisperte er beunruhigt. „Sie … ist ganz … _grün_."

War das gesund?

Stimmte etwas nicht mit seinem Kind?

„Ist sie krank?"

Die Heilerin warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was haben sie denn? Sie hat doch so niedliches blondes Haar."

Die Kleine öffnete ihre leuchtend blauen Augen und fast war ihm als würde sie ihn angrinsen.

Kaum war die Heilerin wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, wechselte das blond zu braun, Teds eigener Haarfarbe.

Ted blinzelte einige Male und schüttelte dann verwirrt den Kopf.

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass diese kleine Hexe sie an der Nase herum führte – und das wahrscheinlich auch noch sehr oft tun würde.

-

„Nymphadora! Wir kommen zu spät!"

Laut polternd kam ein elfjähriges, schlankes Mädchen die Treppe herunter.

Die letzten vier Stufen sprang sie, doch statt sicher auf dem Fußboden zu landen, stolperte sie über den Teppichansatz und flog der Länge nach hin.

„Autsch", muffelte sie und spuckte beim aufrichten Teppichfussel.

„Nichts passiert", fügte sie dann grinsend hinzu und brachte ihre zurzeit blauen Locken wieder in Ordnung.

„Dora", lachte ihr Dad kopfschüttelnd und half ihr auf.

Ihre Mutter verdrehte die Augen und hielt noch immer die Haustür offen.

„Na los, na los. Du willst doch nicht den Express verpassen oder?"

-

„Bist du sicher, dass blau die richtige Farbe für den ersten… Eindruck auf deine Klassenkameraden ist", fragte Andromeda zögerlich.

„Mum", seufzte die Blauhaarige ungeduldig.

Ted, der seiner Tochter komplett ergeben war, legte eine Hand in Andromedas Rücken und sagte: „Lass sie doch, Andy. So wird sie sich wenigstens von der Menge abheben. Ich hab nie verstanden, warum hier immer alle gleich aussehen müssen."

Seine Frau nickte nervös.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass sie unsere Dora ausgrenzen. Weil sie… weil sie anders ist."

„Ich weiß, Liebste", meinte Ted sanft und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Falls ihrs vergessen habt, ich bin auch noch da", rief Dora und winkte ihnen von der nahe gelegenen Absperrung zu.

Ihre Eltern, die sich mehr als ein Jahrzehnt größtenteils vor der magischen Welt verborgen hatten, atmeten tief durch und schritten zusammen mit ihrer Tochter durch die Barriere zum Gleis 9¾.

Neugierig sah Dora sich um.

Es wimmelte nur so von Kindern und Eltern mit Gepäckwagen, riesigen Koffern, Eulenkäfigen und allem möglichen anderen Kram.

Obwohl es so viele verschiedene Menschen hier gab, war es doch recht eintönig.

Sowohl die Umhänge der Erwachsenen als auch die der Hogwartsschüler waren schwarz, nur hier und da sah man die farbigen Aufnäher der unterschiedlichen Häuser.

Sie waren fast überall auf dem Bahnsteig verteilt – fast, denn vor dem gesamten vorderen Abteil standen eine Reihe von Schülern ohne jedes Abzeichen, die sich alle etwas verwirrt und nervös umsahen.

Erstklässler, dachte Dora begeistert und steuerte auf sie zu, ihre Eltern im Schlepptau.

Am Rand der großen Gruppe von sich verabschiedenden Eltern, stand eine Familie, die allesamt rothaarige Söhne aufwies – bis auf ein kleines Mädchen, dass sich (ebenso rothaarig) am Umhang einer ihrer Brüder festhielt.

„Nimm mich mit, Bill. Bitte, bitte, bitte! Charlie! Lasst mich nicht allein", bettelte sie herzerweichend.

Sie konnte höchstens drei Jahre alt sein, doch sie brachte all ihre Brüder in arge Bedrängnis.

Einer der Jungen nahm sie auf seinen Arm.

„Wir können dich nicht mitnehmen, Ginnylein. Du bist noch zu klein. Aber ich schick dir tonnenweise Eulen. Genau wie Bill letztes Jahr. Versprochen."

Die Kleine schniefte.

„Aber es ist so langweilig ohne euch", flüsterte sie.

Die beiden ältesten Jungen, der eine mit Gryffindor Aufnäher, der andere anscheinend ein Erstklässler, lachten.

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht, Ginny. Zuhause ist doch immer was los. Und wir verlassen uns auf dich. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass die Zwillinge Ron nicht immer ärgern und das Percy kein Stock im Hintern stecken bleibt."

„CHARLIE", ermahnte die Mutter der Schar streng.

„Komm her und verabschiede dich, Dora", schalt Ted, der schon ihren Koffer in den Zug verfrachtet hatte.

Sie wandte sich um und ihre Eltern umarmten sie nacheinander.

„Pass auf dich auf, Dora", sagte ihr Vater.

„Sei brav", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Lass uns nicht zu viele Klagen hören."

„Schreib uns noch heute Abend!"

„Und es ist ganz egal in welches Haus du kommst."

„Wir werden auf jeden Fall stolz auf dich sein, Liebling."

Dora nickte und bejahte alles, küsste ihre Mum auf die Wange und sprang endlich in den Zug, der schon längst am Pfeifen war.

Der Zug rollte an und in letzter Sekunde drängelte sich jemand hinter ihr in die Tür und schubste sie so nach vorn.

Dora stolperte über ihre Füße und landete – schon wieder – auf dem Fußboden.

„Oh je. Tut mir echt leid. War nicht meine Absicht. Musste nur… Hey du hast ja blaue Haare, wie cool!"

Der Junge reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf.

Dora klopfte sich umständlich den Staub vom Umhang und blickte dann in das Gesicht des rothaarigen Erstklässlers mit den vielen Geschwistern.

Beide betrachteten sich staunend.

„Ich hab dich am Bahnsteig gesehen. Du hast ja echt viele Geschwister", rief Dora, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass das vielleicht nicht gerade höflich gewesen war.

Der Junge tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab und zupfte stattdessen an Doras Haar.

„Wow. Man wie hast du das gemacht? Hat dein Dad es für dich verzaubert? Meine Mum würde mich umbringen, aber jetzt sieht sie mich eh nicht mehr… kannst du mir zeigen, wie es geht?"

Dora blinzelte und grinste dann.

In der nächsten Sekunde war ihr Haar vom gleichen Orangerot wie das ihres Gegenübers.

Verdattert öffnete der Junge den Mund, doch anscheinend wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte.

Dann besann er sich und grinste ebenso breit wie sie.

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Charlie Weasley. Ich schätze, dass kannst du mir nicht zufälligerweise beibringen oder?"

„Dora Tonks", erwiderte sie und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Suchen wir uns ein Abteil?"

-

Mit aufgerissenen blauen Augen betrachtete Dora die große Halle, von der sie schon so viele Geschichten gehört hatte – allerdings war keine an die Wahrheit heran gekommen.

Es sah alles noch viel fantastischer aus als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können!

Ein wenig nervös tippte sie vom einen auf den anderen Fuß.

Zum Glück waren die anderen Erstklässler die mit ihr in der Schlange standen und den sprechenden Hut betrachteten genauso aufgeregt und so bemerkte niemand, dass ihr vorher leuchtend orangerotes Haar in den letzten Minuten ganz schön verblasst war.

Und dann, als schon fast alle Schüler sortiert waren und nur noch Charlie und ein anderer Junge hinter ihr standen, rief die etwas gruselig wirkende Professor McGonagal: „Tonks, Nymphadora."

„Nymphadora", wisperte Charlie hinter ihr ungläubig kichernd.

Dora warf ihm einen so bitterbösen Blick zu, dass er sofort verstummte.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und trat vor.

Ganz darauf bedacht ja nicht zu stolpern schaffte sie es sicher zu dem Schemel und dem alten Hut.

Schnell, bevor ihr noch irgendetwas Peinliches passieren konnte, setzte sie sich und zog sich den Hut über Augen und Ohren.

Jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr sehen und auch das anhaltende Murmeln der anderen Schüler war verstummt.

„Hm, hm, hm", machte es im Innern des Hutes.

Interessiert blinzelte Dora ein paar Mal.

„Wotcher", dachte sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„_Oh sind wir etwa Vorlaut, kleine Miss? … Eine Menge Black-Blut aber... nein kein Slytherin. Ganz im Gegenteil. Auch kein Ravenclaw, dich langweilen die Bücher, nicht wahr?"_

Dora nickte zustimmend und baumelte mit den Füßen.

„_Hm… Gryffindor? Dort hab ich deine Mutter erfolgreich untergebracht. Aber nein… ich glaube du bist so treu und eifrig, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gibt ... HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Dora sprang überrascht vom Stuhl und machte sich auf um sich zu ihren neuen Klassenkameraden zu setzen.

Mit Hufflepuff hatte sie nun eigentlich nicht gerechnet.

Es war ihr schon klar gewesen, dass sie nicht nach Slytherin oder Ravenclaw passte, doch ihre Eltern hatten ihr so viel von Gryffindor vorgeschwärmt…

„_Hey, du musst mich absetzen"_, rief es in ihrem Kopf.

Erschrocken stolperte Dora prompt und realisierte dann, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte den riesigen, sprechenden Hut abzusetzen.

„Ups", machte sie verlegen und brachte ihn schnell zurück.

Natürlich war schon die ganze Halle am Lachen, aber Dora lachte einfach mit und hüpfte unbeschwert an ihren neuen Haustisch.

Ihre Klassenkameraden nickten ihr grinsend zu, wandten sich aber schnell wieder ab um zusehen wo die letzten beiden Schülern hin sollten.

Auch Dora blickte nach oben zum Podest und merkte, dass sie doch ein bisschen enttäuscht war als _„Weasley, Charlie"_ nach _„GRYFFINDOR"_ geschickt wurde.

Doch auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz winkte Charlie ihr fröhlich zu und sie wusste, dass sie vielleicht auch weiterhin Freunde sein konnten.


End file.
